


Maybe a Mistake, Maybe the Best Results

by FallenLightVillain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Essentially Jet got Zuko drunk to get him to admit that he's a firebender and got distracted, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet actually feels guilty about it, Jet is a little obsessed, Jet tries not to feel guilty, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Semi-Public Sex, Spirit world shenanigans ensue, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, with more than one thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain
Summary: Jet finds out that Li isn't who he says he is and winds up turning him into the Dai Li, but as new things come to light and even the dead won't be quiet... was it the right choice after all?
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 225
Kudos: 717





	1. Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Due to looking back over it, I'll be re-uploading all the chapters with mild adjustments. Nothing big, mostly just grammar and spelling fixes along with the occasionally adding something.

Jet knew that this was wrong, that what he was doing was wrong. Li was drunk, Jet  _ got _ Li drunk in hopes that he’d reveal himself as a firebender or as Fire Nation at least. The problem was Li was a sweet, giggly, quiet drunk who just sleepily answered any questions that he was asked. Watching Jet with huge golden eyes while he did. So Jet’s questions had quickly strayed from ‘Where are you from?’ to ‘Do you like guys?’ and he felt oddly guilty about that. He knew the Fire Nation’s stance on being gay, it was outright illegal. So telling anyone if he  _ was _ gay was dangerous. Too risky to do.

The boy had answered genuinely though, that he did like guys and only guys. Which had led to Jet leaning in and kissing Li. He  _ knew _ that kissing someone who was drunk like this was bad, it was wrong on so many levels, but the sight of Li’s pale pink lips curved into a tired smile had been too tempting to him. So Jet was kissing and touching Li’s slightly smaller frame. He was glad they were tucked somewhere in a back alley, away from sight and prying eyes. He felt guilty enough without people judging him as they passed by.

It was quickly obvious to Jet that Li was desperate for touch and attention, which made this feel even more strange to do. He felt especially guilty for doing this… like he was doing something horrible. Jet ignored the part of him that was reminding him that he was. Li’s smaller form leaned into his touch though, fingers tugging on his clothes slightly. Jet’s fingers were sliding along his thigh and squeezing too tightly, likely leaving bruises on pale skin.

Jet could see the Fire Nation in Li now, now that he was paying attention to something other than being impressed by him.

Li’s skin was too pale; perfect and smooth. It wasn’t the tanned skin of the Earth Kingdom or the darker skin of the Water Tribe. It was almost too perfect. Jet could feel the difference though, between smooth skin and calloused palms that were caused from years of hard work. Likely from handling a sword.

He could see that Li’s hair was an odd shade of almost black that made his skin look even paler, which felt even more distinct to the Fire Nation. It had a reddish undertone though, which almost made it look lighter.

Even his eyes, as beautiful as there were, were a strange almost molten gold color that was exclusive to the Fire Nation. No Earth Kingdom green or brown to convince him that he was just a particularly pale young man.

His body was warm though, too warm and he was strong. The body of a firebender who’d trained mercilessly to stay in shape. Probably more dangerous than Jet even realized.

Overall, Jet’s mind kept going back to thinking that Li was as pretty as a china doll. As if he was made rather than born. Too perfect and it was almost unnerving.

Jet’s mind wandered as they kissed, his tongue slipping into his mouth with a small groan. He’d only ever seen Li in the Earth Kingdom browns and greens and his mind supplied the image of the other boy in red and black instead.

Jet expected anger to fill him at the image in his mind, but instead, it felt fitting. His cock twitched and his hands gripped narrow hips to drag him against him tighter. Li crawled into his lap, pressing their hips together and curling his arms around his neck. Jet slid his hands up, finding their way under his tunic and sliding along the smooth overly warm skin of his back. Jet moaned into the kiss, mind filled with Li in simple Fire Nation clothes, all in warm reds and oranges. Black lining them and making it more striking against his pale complexion.

It didn’t fit perfectly in his mind though and his mind wandered to the few times he’d seen other clothes. The practical Fire Nation soldier’s uniform felt more in place on him, especially with his hair pulled back like he’d seen some soldiers do, exposing his pale face. Then his mind strangely focused on something else, noble’s clothes. Jet had never seen any from the Fire Nation but… if it was similar to the Earth Kingdom, but in red and black with more gold… it felt oddly perfect. Even soldiers couldn’t remain this stupidly perfect and that good of a swordsman. So he was probably from a noble family. Someone sheltered and taught whatever he wanted. Like swordplay.

Jet kissed more aggressively, biting at his lip slightly. He blinked and watched as Li slumped a little in his arms. He was panting, looking up at him and staring with those impossible eyes. The illusion was gone; just Li in his green clothes and Jet’s hand rubbing at his soft skin, having traveled to his side. He was obsessed, but he could feel the slightest edge of the other being underweight. His ribs were easily found, fingers gentling as he touched him. It wasn’t a conscious decision, but it happened anyway. Li let out little sighs at the contact, pulling back and Jet dragged his eyes down his fragile form. He gave him a small smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

Blinking slowly, Jet made a decision, murmuring quietly to Li so he wouldn’t startle him. He reached into his pants, gently gripping his cock. He was planning on watching him fall apart, jerking the other off until he went limp. Despite being drunk though, it seemed Li was aware enough to quickly search out and pull Jet’s cock out as well, sword calloused fingers starting to stroke clumsily. Soon they smoothed out, clever fingers playing with the head and squeezing just right. 

et was glad that Li was burrowing his head into his shoulder, which meant that he could jerk the other off and enjoy his eager response without him realizing how much he also liked it. Li was working him well and Jet had his fingers in his hair. He squeezed the back of his neck and felt the hot air coming from his mouth. It was oddly arousing and he murmured encouragements to him. He knew that the other would keep going, fingers squeezing tightly and slickly as he let his other hand finally wander down Li’s narrow back and down to squeeze his ass for a moment. The little squeak was too much, face burrowed on his shoulder and his hips jerking as he came across the slender hand squeezing him and gently touching him through his orgasm. He breathed out softly as he realized that Li had been whimpering for a little while, thighs shaking from how long he’d been stroking him after his own orgasm.

Jet let him calm down, carefully cleaning them up and feeling the other’s breathing steady. He slowly felt the guilt creep up on him. He knew that doing that with Li while he was drunk was wrong, even if he was a firebender, touching him while he was drunk and trusting was just… wrong. He told himself he would apologize or just… act like it never happened. That sounded great too.

“Let’s get you back to the tea shop,” Jet suggested quietly, staring at him and watching him blink slowly, seeing how sweet the other boy was acting still, “We’ve been out for a while now.”

He stood up, slowly standing him up and manhandling him to his feet. He felt like he couldn’t leave him in the middle of an alleyway after everything that had just happened. He would deal with the fact that he was a firebender later. He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet has a lot of feeling about seeing Li in Fire Nation Clothes.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet gets Li to drink with him again, but this time he keeps his hands to himself. He asks questions, expecting different answers than he gets.

Jet couldn’t believe he was doing this again. Carefully coaxing Li out of the tea shop and planning on getting him drunk again. He wasn’t going to do anything like last time. Jet was assuring himself that he could do it and just ask him questions that would get his proof that he was from the Fire Nation. He would behave this time and nothing other than a few questions would happen. Jet was not going to kiss or touch Li again. At least not while he was drunk and couldn’t tell what he was doing.

When he showed up after Li’s shift he got a surprising but small blush on the other’s face and a suspicious look. He was pretty sure the guy’s uncle was giving him weird looks too. He  _ had _ returned Li, who was still rather drunk at the time, late in the night. He supposed he deserved the stare.

“Free?” He made it clear it was an option, Li could back out, but then Jet would be back to watching him all the time and if he found out he had a feeling Li wouldn’t be quite so understanding if he was caught. Which wasn’t ideal for calling him or his uncle out about being firebenders.

“Fine,” Li’s voice forced him out of his thoughts. He had already abandoned his apron and Jet was grinning. At least Li still trusted him. Which was one of the biggest problems that he could see happening. Li wasn't deeply trusting, but so far he had allowed Jet to talk with him and had followed him before. So there was some trust.

So now it was up to him to get Li somewhere private again. He didn’t know if he’d be willing to drink with him, which mostly meant that Jet pretended to drink and watched Li get drunker and drunker every moment. He pushed that thought away, slowly starting to walk. Li followed, not quite behind him, but at a distance where he could see him still. Maybe he’d startled the other more than he thought last time. Which wasn’t good for him. If Li didn’t trust him enough to drink with him again he didn’t think he could get him to talk about things. Li came off as a very private person, someone who was not going to share everything just because someone asked questions.

He wandered to a mostly secluded area, hopping up to sit on a crate. A small part of him was tempted to reach forward to offer him a hand, but within seconds Li had hopped up himself. It wasn’t close, but Jet didn’t think it was any farther than they’d started at the last time. He pulled out a different bottle of liquor, watching Li’s eyebrow raise at him.

“Really?” He asked, shaking his head, “Where are you getting this stuff from?”

“I have my sources,” Jet grinned, shaking the bottle and opening it to take a drink first, “Come on, Li, don’t worry so much.”

Jet knew that he could probably outdrink Li but strangely didn’t want to take the chance. He waited, staring at him before he slowly reached forward and he felt a ghost of too warm fingers against his when Li took the bottle.

He watched the other take a drink and knew that it was just a waiting game now. Li wasn’t a lightweight, but he wasn’t necessarily going to be able to drink a lot either. Which was fine with Jet, who would have to wait until he was drunk enough to get loose-lipped again.

Turns out for Jet, that wasn’t as long as he told himself it would be. He just watched him, as he took bigger drinks than last time. He was trying to relax and the tension slowly slipped from his shoulders. He watched him breathe out softly, head tilting back as he found him right next to him. He reached for the bottle, finding it easy to gently pull it from Li’s hands. He was pretty drunk at this point and he smiled at the boy who gave him another one of those sleepy smiles. Jet told himself immediately not to do anything and just forced himself forward to talk about other things. He cursed that Li was so stupidly pretty.

“Hey, so how old are you anyway? You look about sixteen,” Jet said, starting simple, coaxing with normal information first.

“Yeah, I am…” Li agreed to his guess.

“I’m seventeen,” Jet offered, information that couldn’t be used to hurt him, “Where are you from?”

Li paused, expression twisting as he seemed to struggle with what he was saying. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like he was struggling for an answer that wouldn’t be incriminating. Which was what Jet wanted, but if he panicked, he might not answer any more questions. So he had to soothe that fear.

“If you don’t want to answer that’s fine, what was it like there?” Jet said, changing tactics slightly.

“Warm,” Li’s gentle voice spoke after a few more moments, “And lonely.” Strangely that made Jet raise a brow, “I haven’t seen it in… years now though. I still miss it.”

Jet hummed softly, staring at him and thinking through what he could ask him, “So… your uncle… on your father’s side?” Jet had heard something in passing about the man speaking of his brother, who he assumed was Li’s father, “Is he all the family you have alive?”

“Yeah… he’s my father’s elder brother,” Something about Li’s words made him think that he was falling into a different way of speaking. Like he wasn’t sure how to say what he was trying to, “But no… my little sister and father are both alive. My cousin is dead and mother is… gone.”

Jet decided he’d poked at that enough, it felt insanely invasive for such a small question. Family was a sensitive subject. Saying his mother was just gone made him wonder if he knew what happened.

“So why Ba Sing Se?” He asked, voice low.

“No one would ever think we came here,” Li’s voice seemed extremely sure.

Jet just hummed, staring at him and taking a moment. He didn’t know what else he could ask without making it clear that he was asking probing questions, then settled on one that was bothering him.

“No offense Li,” Jet said, watching golden eyes look up at him where he’d slowly crept up to Jet’s side, surprisingly wary and Jet passed the bottle back again. Li took another sip, watching him and now cradling the bottle. “You aren’t suited to the lower ring,” Jet was choosing his words carefully to not scare him, “You kind of make me think that you might have been a noble or something. Before you had to flee.”

The sudden burst of soft laughter had him snorting, “What’s so funny?”

“Not quite,” Li said, laughing again, “But that’s the easiest way to explain it.”

“Fine, next question,” Jet said, gently reaching up and slightly shifting the other’s hair and seeing the scar again, taking a chance on a more invasive question, “The scar, how long ago did you get it?”

Li paused, looking at him for a moment with something in his eyes, “A little over three years ago.”

Jet froze at that, mind supplying the fact that that meant that he was just thirteen when he got the scar. He shook off his horror, staring at him and managing to grin at him. He wondered how badly the fire had to get out of control for a scar like that to form. What he had been doing at the time. He took a small breath, staring at him and then gently speaking again.

“What was your sister like?” Jet felt like he was getting into something delicate asking about the other’s family when it wasn’t about his uncle, who seemed extremely fond of his nephew.

Li stilled, staring at him for a moment, “Perfect.” He waited, letting him start to clear his thoughts and speak, “Everything she ever did was perfect. She never did anything wrong. I did everything wrong. Father used to say that she was born lucky and that I was lucky to be born.” Jet was tense, feeling strange at that comment from the smaller boy. He was going to say something, but then Li was talking to him again, “She knew it too, knew that father liked her the best. Always made a point of it.”

Jet swallowed, realizing that he was having the other bare his soul to him and he was finding it different than he expected. Now that he was getting answers though, he was going to keep talking, “Your father isn’t a very good man from what I can tell.” Who told their kid that they did everything wrong or that they were lucky to be born?

“No, you-” Li was struggling with his words, “You don’t understand. He just… he wanted me to be stronger. Better. I never was.”

Jet wanted to argue; snap and tell him that he had been a child. They were both still children and Jet hated that he was doing anything like that to a child was unforgivable. He could feel the warmth of Li though, too much warmth. Which was the only thing keeping him from feeling too guilty about pulling answers from Li.

“Aren’t you getting too warm?” He asked, feeling how much heat he could feel through the thick clothes that Li wore despite the already warm weather.

“Hmm?” It took a minute for the other to answer, “No, this isn’t so bad.”

Jet shoved it off to being a firebender thing. He didn’t know what all he should be asking now, he’d covered a lot and Li was nearing that stage of drunk that he wouldn’t remember anything. So Jet would have to ask things that he knew he wouldn’t get an answer about otherwise.

“Hey,” When bleary eyes focused on him again he waited until he seemed to be mostly aware of what he was saying to him, “You’re Fire Nation, right?” Jet kept the tone conversational, friendly almost. It was hard because even if he had a bad father, the guy was part of the enemy and Jet knew it. He just had to hope that he wasn’t going to freak out.

Li’s good eye went wide and he seemed to try and sit up quickly which made him tumble a bit before he grabbed Jet’s sleeve and looked up at him with a pleading look. “Please don’t tell anyone,” Jet was shocked at the suddenness of his plea, apparently he was too drunk to even think to try and lie, “We just want to be left alone. We can’t go back, they’ll kill us.”

The shaking in Li’s hands was probably what set off Jet’s want to protect. Li was the enemy, but apparently, Li was also in danger if he ever tried to go back to the Fire Nation. He was hiding, tucked away in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se where the Fire Nation couldn’t see or reach.

“Whoah there,” Jet soothed, managing to try and calm the other, “I didn’t say anything like that, what’s got you acting up like that?”

Li blinked in confusion, then sagged against him in what he assumed was relief. It was easy for him to keep his weight against him, Li wasn’t exactly a huge guy, he was smaller than Jet. “I know… that most people hate the Fire Nation.”

Jet paused, not answering him and assuring him of his hate as he took the empty bottle away and gave him water, “Drink, you’ll have to go home soon.”

Li took the water and started drinking it, Jet determinedly not focusing on the other’s mouth. He did have a moment to ask him that stupid question though.

“So the whole being gay is illegal thing… is that true?” Jet asked, still knowing he should do anything and he was just going to walk the other back to his apartment, “I’ve heard rumors.”

Li glanced at him, lowering the water skin, “Yeah, it’s true.”

Jet decided that was enough risk and questions for the night, standing up and reaching to grab his hand and pull him to his feet.

Time to take him back home again.


	3. Tasting Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet tries to justify his feelings and his thoughts to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just packing as much drama into one chapter as I can. Let's see how that goes.

Weeks went by without anything huge happening, but Jet was feeling more than a little edgy. He hadn’t asked any more big questions, any questions really, already feeling like he’d found out more than he’d ever intended to know. He just wanted proof that Li was Fire Nation, that was all.

Jet had learned that without a doubt that he was, but instead of turning him in he was mostly just bothering the other. Which seemed to have an interesting effect on him. He was calming down more; talking to Jet more and generally being someone that Jet realized that he got along with.

So long as he ignored the fact that he was from the Fire Nation, Jet found that he enjoyed Li’s company. He had a temper, but he never seemed like he was going to do anything bad. It made him wonder quietly to himself what exactly was going through his head. He breathed quietly, taking a moment as he sat in the tea shop with a cup of tea for himself.

He wasn’t bothered while he was in the shop, simply because he was Li’s friend, though the old man was watching him suspiciously. Bringing the boy back drunk more than once was enough to push even his good graces it seemed.

Li, however, was accommodating to him and got him more than a little bit of stuff when he was around. He was sure that he wasn’t supposed to get free tea or anything, but no one seemed to want to argue with the surly waiter.

Jet was thinking, he knew that they were Fire Nation and he could go and report them at any time. He was still waiting though, for reasons that he couldn’t seem to understand. It was strange, Jet wanted to understand why he was hesitating. He looked down at his empty cup with a scowl, soon finding a pale hand pulling it away. It was refilled and set back down and when Jet looked up he was met with Li’s small smile.

It struck Jet as he looked at him smiling in his direction just how fucked up he was. He was planning on turning Li in and he was now harboring a crush on him. Despite everything else, his mind kept supplying that Li had done nothing and he had to remind himself by force that the Fire Nation had taken everything from him.

Jet had a bad habit of letting his mind wander to Li at the worst times though. He knew, he  _ knew _ that he shouldn’t think so fondly of the other. It wasn’t like he could do anything; he would never get involved with a murderer and being a firebender meant that Li was far from some delicate innocent.

At the thought of delicate Jet’s mind wandered to Li’s hands, which were strong but thin. No, no he wasn’t delicate, just strangely small. He calmed himself down, staring calmly at Li as he walked around. Something still wasn’t adding up, eyes focused on his scar when it came back into sight. Something still unnerved him about that, something that he couldn’t place. It was nothing that he could ask about since he’d told himself that getting Li drunk all the time was a bad idea. So Jet was stuck imagining what had happened.

Jet knew he couldn’t keep this up forever though. Couldn’t let Li stay free when there was a war against the Fire Nation, everything that they’d done. Jet knew that he had to tell someone, but he let himself enjoy Li’s smile a bit more.

“Hey, meet me after work?” Jet asked, suddenly meeting Li’s eyes, watching the gold focus for a moment and another smile cross his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll see you when I get off tonight,” Jet grinned like everything was fine like he wasn’t flirting and smiling with him for the last time. Because he knew that if he did it much longer that he was going to give in and let this go. When who knew how much blood was already on his hands.

One more night; just one more and Jet would turn him in.

\----------

This time, Jet didn’t bother to put up a front when Li walked out of the shop and across the street to him. He pressed his hand against the too-warm skin of Li’s and after a moment and a small jump he found thin fingers curling into his palm. Jet calmly started pulling him along, tucking him into his side. Close, able to keep him against him in the fading light without so much as a struggle from the other.

Jet wanted to do something nice with him, pulling him along until they stopped at the edge of a fountain surrounded by lanterns. Jet looked down, seeing the fire reflected in Li’s eyes and shifted. He leaned down, wondering if he’d be pushed away. Instead, he lifted his head and let Jet kiss him.

Jet pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to his mouth and kept his pressure soft. They just stood in the light of the lanterns and kissed. Jet tried to get out all of his emotions in the kiss, holding Li close to him and reaching up to cradle his face in his hands. He pulled back, looking at him and seeing that he looked out of it from the kiss.

He smiled at Jet and he felt that stupid ache in his heart again. So he leaned into another kiss and kept kissing him until he felt like he was able to not be so attached. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing, but they just did until Jet realized how dark it was and how high the moon had risen.

Jet just felt a little numb and grinned again, “Let’s get you back before the old man thinks I got you drunk again.”

The low, delicate sound of Li’s laugh was different than when he was drunk. Jet slipped his arm around him this time, pulling him out of the darkness and safety of the streets and back to the crowded streets. Enjoying the last moments of holding him.

Jet took him back to his apartment, leaning down and stealing one last kiss. Burning his warmth into his mind and pushing his emotions to the side.

“Bye Li,” Jet kept his voice cheery like he’d see him again.

“See you Jet,” Li said, walking into the apartment and Jet watched until he was out of sight.

Jet took a breath; turned away from the apartment and went straight for the Dai Li.

\----------

“You shouldn’t be out this late, go back to your apartment,” The group of agents he found said.

Jet scowled a little, “I know, I just found something out I know needs to be reported.”

“I seriously doubt that now leave-” Jet jerked his chin up.

“I know for certain there are Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se,” He stated, voice cold.

The group went silent for a moment, “That’s an interesting accusation.”

“One of them admitted it to me, he and his uncle are here, in the Lower Ring,” Jet told them, “He even admitted they were fugitives.”

“... who?” The cold tone of the agent’s voice had Jet on edge, “And are they benders?”

“I saw the old man heat his tea and the kid is too warm to the touch to be anything else,” Jet admitted like he wouldn’t have had to touch Li to know that, “I can show you their apartment.”

They glanced at each other, then back to Jet, “Lead the way, young man.”

\----------

Jet was in the crowd after pointing out the apartment. He didn’t want to be seen after that. After giving Li up to the Dai Li. He watched them get both of them out, staring at the men surrounding them. A silent exchange between the pair.

They gave up, but Li didn’t struggle at all, allowing hands to push at his shoulders as eyes sought something out. Jet found gold eyes meeting his own brown and the dark look in them told him that Li knew he was the one to report him.

Jet couldn’t tell if he was angry or just betrayed, but he lifted his chin and stared him down like he was sure of his decision. Like he didn’t think it might be a mistake and that they might just be peaceful refugees. He had heard of people disappearing after being taken away by the Dai Li and of others coming back  _ wrong _ . Jet chewed on the wheat stalk in his mouth more, unsteady.

They were placed in a cell, then taken away. Jet walked away, telling himself that he’d done the right thing.

It still didn’t feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet feels like shit and Zuko knows that he just got ratted out literally less than an hour after kissing the guy.
> 
> Now on to even MORE drama because I just put the prince of the Fire Nation in the hands of the Dai Li before Azula gets there.


	4. The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet gets an unexpected nighttime visitor who he decides isn't worth listening to, but carries an unnerving message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet gave Zuko up, I have to have him get at least a little fucked up for it.

Jet stared at Smellerbee and Longshot, who were giving him judgemental looks. Standing next to each other and facing him.

“I was  _ right _ ,” He defended himself quickly, “If they aren’t, and they  _ are _ , then they’ll be out in a day at worst. They are firebenders though so I don’t know why you’re staring me down like that.” Jet crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the heavy meaning behind Longshot’s stare.

“Li trusted you, that’s why,” The shorter girl said, crossing her arms right back, “What do you think they’re going to do? Just throw him out of the city? You’re not that much of a fool Jet.”

He knew that was meant to be a backhanded compliment. He wasn’t enough of a fool to think that Li was going to simply be led out of the city. He was going to be stuck in whatever prison the Dai Li had for someone like him. He knew what they’d do to get the teen to tell them what they wanted to know.

“I don’t care,” Jet could taste the lie as he said it, “I’m going to bed. Now that there’s no threat.”

Jet stormed off to the side of their apartment to lay down, back turned so that he didn’t see the look on Longshot’s face that questioned why he’d done it. Jet didn’t need it, he already wondered that himself.

\----------

For a minute, Jet thought he had woken up after being kidnapped. Except he was just standing next to his own body. Which was still laying on the floor.

“Did I just fucking  _ die _ ?” He said, confused as he looked around, Smellerbee and Longshot asleep not far away. Had he just fallen asleep and died out of nowhere?

“No, you did not,” The voice was low, surprisingly calm and when Jet turned around he grabbed for his swords, which weren’t on his hip.

“Fire Nation!” Jet snarled, glancing around and hearing a sigh from the other figure.

“Calm down, won’t you?” The Fire Nation man said.

He didn’t know what to think. It was a man in soldier’s armor, staring at him with searching gold eyes.

“Care to walk with me?” The voice was friendly enough, the man staring at him didn’t look angry either, “I think after getting my cousin and father thrown in jail, you can afford a dead man that.”

Jet jerked in place at those words. Cousin? Father? Dead man?

“What- where am I?!” Jet yelled, praying the others would stir.

“I got some help to get you into the spirit realm,” The man shrugged, “I wanted to talk with you. Also, no, they can’t hear you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to  _ you _ ,” Jet declared, turning his back and sitting next to his body.

How the fuck was he supposed to get back in? Was he just going to be a wandering spirit and his body fail him eventually so he’d die like this? He glared harshly over at the patient eyes watching him. Li’s eyes. He remembered Li mentioning his cousin for a passing moment, but nothing more.

“You’re Fire Nation, nothing can change that,” Jet said, keeping his voice level as he thought about the anger and pain in Li’s eyes as he was taken away.

“I can answer questions as well you know,” He said, starting to walk out of the room and only pausing for a moment, trying to tempt Jet with the offer of information, “I’ll help you return to your body once we’re done.”

Jet stiffened, glaring at him, “Why should I believe you?”

“Because you have no other choice?” The man suggested, then waited as Jet finally stomped his way over to him. “Come on,” He said gently.

The man walked him out of his apartment, Jet followed him out and looked around the dark streets. The soldier kept a small distance from Jet, enough that they couldn’t brush against each other on accident.

“So, you’re Jet,” The man said, glancing at him.

“Yeah, and who are you?” Jet snarked back, not expecting any sort of answer.

“I’m Lu Ten,” He said, looking amused and shaking his head, “Like I said, you just got my cousin thrown in jail.”

Jet wanted to be angry, but he remained calm, staring at the older man. He was leading them outside of the wall, passing through the wall like it was nothing, walking with him into an open field; outside of the wall, and stopping. It was nothing but an empty field, which was nothing special.

“What?” Jet said, looking at him.

Those eerily familiar gold eyes met his and he smiled at Jet’s attitude, “This is one of the battlefields of the Siege of Ba Sing Se.”

Jet bristled at that, glaring at him, “Something to do with this battlefield in particular that’s important, or are you just saying things in an attempt to piss me off?”

“This is the battlefield I died on,” Lu Ten said.

Jet puffed up more, “See, I  _ knew _ that your family was dangerous, this isn’t worth the time you're wasting. I turned in people that were the cause of pain  _ here _ .”

Lu Ten just gave him a patient look. He showed no signs of anger at his outburst. Like he was trying to wait out a tantrum.

“For the record, I’ve dealt with worse tempers than yours,” The man chuckled, “But I brought you out here for a reason and not just to show you this.”

The man reached out his hand and gently holding onto his shoulder Jet felt like he was being ripped through the world.

Jet blinked after the bright light encompassed them, blinking slowly as the light shifted. He found himself on a beach, staring in confusion as he heard laughter. He found his eyes turning to the sound of laughter. A man was sitting in front of him, a young child on his lap and another boy across from him, playing in the sand.

“That’s me and my father with my cousin,” Lu Ten said, staring at him and Jet grunted, “You’re being rather hard to talk to.”

“Because you’re being weird and vague,” Jet snapped, watching the field come back into view, “Nothing you’re doing is making sense.”

“Why did you turn him in?” He asked, Jet turning to him and managed to be angry.

“Because he’s a firebender! There’s a  _ war _ and he was in the city! A city that’s supposed to be  _ safe _ !” Jet snarled, glaring defensively.

“Serving tea,” He reminded him gently, Jet feeling that pang of unsteady guilt in his heart again, “Living.”

“Why would they be there if there was nothing else going on?!” Jet said, heart aching at the fact that he’d turned Li in and saw nothing but anger in his eyes as the last memory of him, “Everything you people have done! You destroyed my home! My family! You attacked Ba Sing Se yourself!"

"I did, under orders and in the belief that this war was justified," Before Jet could speak up Lu Ten lifted a hand, "And that does not erase my actions. My people's actions, but it does maybe remind you that perhaps we aren't born evil. We're told that we're doing something good. Sometimes we don't know the truth until it's too late. Most never know."

Jet flared, forcing himself to not give in to the lies he was sure the man was feeding him. To not start wondering if Li was some innocent boy hurt and confused because his country lied to him. For a few more moments they just stared at each other.

"Would you like a question answered?" The man asked, watching him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jet snapped at him, "Any of this?!"

"Because I love my family, as broken and hurt as it is. Even for all the hurt they've caused others," Jet looked away from him, "Because you hurt my cousin and I love him."

"Li didn't look hurt to me, he looked pissed," The man chuckled at Jet, making him puff at the soldier, "He just glared! Nothing else!"

"If he were mad, you'd know it," The man said, "Also, he's a horrible liar for the record. An excellent actor though. A strange mix." Jet stared at the way he was smiling in amusement, "In other words, he couldn’t have lied to you. Also if he’s going to be angry, he’ll scream and rage and throw himself into a fight. Always nothing but pure rage directed at whoever is foolish enough to do something to earn it.”

Jet’s mouth was dry, how did your mouth even get dry when you were a spirit? He knew that wasn’t anything Li had done, he’d just looked at him with large honey eyes that looked betrayed. He had looked angry, but also like he’d lost something.

“Also, Li?” The laugh in the man’s voice was confusing, “Is that what he decided for a cover name? The most common name in both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation?”

“So he lied about his name too!” Jet raged, trying to find more to hold onto for his anger.

“Yes, because his name is rather unique. Unique enough that he’d need a good cover,” Lu Ten said, looking at him, “I can tell you it if you want.”

Jet could feel the spite in his throat, forcing his words out before he could think clearly, “Yes.”

“Zuko,” He heard, watching the man smile a little, “I think it’s time to get you back to your body now. Come on.”

Jet found himself being led back into the city, still without touching, then as they walked into his apartment the man met his eyes, “I’ll see you again, but some other people want a word with you as well. I’d expect them soon enough.”

Jet didn’t get time to say anything, the man pressing him back into his body and Jet surged up to the sight of Smellerbee about to grab his shoulder, “Whoah Jet, what’s wrong?”

“I think I just got kidnapped in the spirit world,” He said, staring at her.

“... are you sure you don’t feel guilty? That sounds like a guilty dream,” She suggested, with Longshot nodding.

“I don’t regret it,” Jet said, standing up and turning away from her, “But it probably was just a dream.”

Jet didn’t think it was, but he told himself he couldn’t go into the spirit world. He wasn’t able to do stuff like that. So it was just a dream.

He also tried to ignore Lu Ten’s warning. Other people were waiting to talk to him and soon enough he’d meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big cousin Lu Ten to the rescue.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet still denies guilt and gets an offer that's too good to be true.

Jet spent the rest of the day jumpy as all hell. He was half prepared to try and fight a spirit if they tried to force him to talk to them again. Especially that Lu Ten guy. Jet didn’t want anything to happen involving the soldier. He was sure that it was just a weird dream because he wanted to make Li out to be someone more than just the vague Fire Nation boy that had hidden in the city.

He had no proof at all that there was ever a guy named Lu Ten, much less that he was related to Li. Jet didn’t even have a reason to call him Zuko. It couldn’t be real after all.

Jet found himself outside Li’s apartment, glancing around. He slowly walked into the alley nearby and checked for anyone following before he pulled himself into the window. He landed inside, looking around. He wondered for a moment. Nothing was gone, at least at first glance. Two bedrolls shoved to the side neatly.

Jet started searching, biting his lip and looking around. He didn’t even know what he was looking for.

“Nothing, should have figured,” Jet said, finally relaxing.

Something caught his eye, a rolled piece of paper. He slowly walked over and leaned down, pulling it out from behind a teapot. He figured it was the old man’s and he went to sit down. It was a table low to the floor with a cushion. He just sat, slowly unrolling the paper and stopping after he was done.

It was Lu Ten, which earned Jet’s attention more than anything. It made sense for the old man to have a portrait of his son. A son Jet never should have known he had.

Jet looked at the words next to the portrait and tried to figure out what was written. He was too young to be able to read well when his parents died. He could read a little, but it wasn’t helped by the way that the letter was written.

“General?” Jet thought that was what the first word was. He bit his lip again, wondering what was going on. “Okay, let’s try… ‘win’?” Jet was just getting frustrated at the contents of the letter being small and nothing to easy for him to read, “Loyal son… Lu Ten.”

Jet stared at the piece of paper, carefully rolling it back up and tucking it into his shirt. He fled the apartment quickly, hiding the piece of paper and the evidence that called the firebenders out as more than just your average family or soldiers.

Whoever Mushi was, his son had called him a general. Which meant that he was just as likely to have been on that battlefield. Jet didn’t know why he was hiding the paper, but he kept it close and made sure it wasn’t seen.

His mouth was dry, just walking aimlessly again. He froze as the sun started to set again.

The Dai Li were in front of him. He looked at them, wondering if they saw his thievery. That could get him in a lot of trouble or assumed a conspirator with them. Then one bowed slightly and Jet tensed more.

"Thank you for your tip yesterday. We have confirmed both as firebenders," Jet nodded, expression forcibly calm as he was thanked and handed a heavy bag, "A reward. For good service to the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah," Jet muttered, taking the bag without much fight.

"You have been offered a place in the Middle Ring," The agent said, Jet's eyes flicking up to him and growing a little wider, "As well as a job there. You live with two others as well right?"

Jet was freaking out. What was going on? Why were they offering him a reward? For the two firebenders? Jet supposed that made a little sense.

Then there were the offers he was being given. The Middle Ring? A job? How did they even know about Smellerbee and Longshot?

Jet took a breath and looked as collected as he could. Trying to speak carefully. He was good at getting people to talk to him.

"I appreciate the offer, but why?" He made his voice sound younger. He was a kid, this didn't make sense. He wanted to sound uncertain. Jet swallowed his fear. "And yeah, I came here with two close friends."

"Arrangements can be made for them to go with you, of course, you'd probably prefer to keep them close," Jet thought that this couldn't get any creepier, and they were avoiding his question, "Of course jobs can be found for them to pick from."

Jet realized that they didn't say 'jobs can be found' or that they 'had jobs' lined up for them. Just that they could pick from jobs they found for them. Then there was Jet. Who had a job lined up.

Jet was being given options, but they were too good. Things he couldn't turn down easily.

Moving from the small apartment in the Lower Ring to the Middle one was incredible. Having jobs lined up for them already was a miracle. The Dai Li of all people bringing them this offer was terrifying.

“... what sort of job?” Jet asked, managing to keep himself calm.

“You would be looking into suspicious figures around the city,” The man said, which told Jet more than he wanted to know, “Then report anything strange back to us.”

“Because I found  _ them _ ,” Jet said, watching the man nod.

“We’ve also heard about your… past and how well you do talking to people,” The voice said.

Jet was being told that he’d be a pawn, seeking people out. Earth Kingdom refugees who were acting erratically or just suspiciously or Fire Nation who were inside the walls. A spy of sorts he supposed. All because they had realized that Jet was good at talking to and could convince people to trust him. Just like he’d convinced Li… Zuko, whoever he was, that he got close to him and Li trusted him. He wanted to trust him.

Jet took another moment, looking down for a moment to think clearly.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jet finally said, looking back up at them, “What do I have to lose?”

Jet watched them nod, “You’ll be told when you can move. Things will be prepared for you.”

He just nodded, turning and ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach. He felt like he’d just sold himself and done nothing to help anyone.

\----------

“You  _ what _ ?” Smellerbee’s voice was in pure shock and what Jet thought might be rage for what he’d just told her.

“I got a new job,” Jet shrugged, “Offered by the Dai Li. We have a new apartment in the Middle Ring. It’ll be ready soon.”

“Do you believe that?” She snapped, stomping her foot.

Jet tossed her the heavy bag of coins, watching her face turn to shock again, “Why not.”

“Because this is weird,” Jet just shrugged, like he didn’t care, “Jet it’s  _ weird _ .”

“It’s a new place in the nicer part of the city. It’s a job. I’m moving on,” Jet pushed everything else out of his head.

“Are you?” The voice he hardly ever heard had him looking over quickly.

“Yeah Longshot,” Jet said firmly, “I am.”

Jet went and tried to go to sleep, ignore the stress that came with it. Would this be another night of a spirit talking to him? Was Jet losing his mind? He just fell asleep instead of thinking too deeply about it.

\----------

Jet kept his eyes closed for a moment, breathing deeply for a moment. His eyes opened in shock at the familiar smell of trees and he looked around. He perked up immediately, launching himself further into the thick trees. It was nice, being back where he belonged, ignoring the perfectly silent surroundings. It was home, somewhere he knew so well.

Jet heard something finally, stopping and looking around as he tried to figure out where it came from. He didn’t know why, but he felt… excited. He could feel a grin on his face, he slowly moved forward this time, like he was trying to surprise someone. It was like he was playing a game, but something about it was also warm. Jet kept moving until he saw a figure in front of him in the trees.

The other boy’s back was turned, which gave Jet the moment he needed to rush up behind him and hug him. He squeezed a too-warm body to his chest. He pressed his face to his shoulder and sighed, cradling him close and he could almost smell the warm scent on him.

“Li,” He sighed the name, shifting to see Li’s face and the soft smile gracing his features. Jet felt good, holding him like this, “I found you.”

“I was waiting right here?” Li sounded confused, squirming around to face Jet and look up at him.

Wide gold eyes were focused on his face, a hand coming to stroke his cheek. Jet leaned into it, trying to soak up the touch like it was going to be torn away from him.

“Oh,” Jet said, looking at him.

Li was right, why wouldn’t Li be waiting right there for him? Just like he always was. Right where Jet needed him no matter what. He knew that he always would be, so why did Jet feel like he was going to disappear suddenly? He just buried his head back in his shoulder, feeling hands come up and stroke his hair.

It was so familiar and gentle, being soothed like this. He had missed him, but he’d never actually left had he? He hadn’t been anywhere.

Jet didn’t know what happened next, but he was alone again, but he looked around as the area transformed from forests to stone walls. He looked around at the walls that surrounded him. He wasn’t afraid, despite the red draped everywhere. He took a breath, starting to walk and let his feet lead him to where he was going.

Unfamiliar corridors made it impossible to figure out where he was going, but he kept moving.

He could hear voices this time, jumbled discordant voices. Suddenly he stopped, walking into a courtyard, eyes focused on a figure in red. He was kneeling at a pond, Jet walking up slowly to find that the boy had turtleducks of all things at his hands. The grin on his face went wide, breathing softly out.

Gold eyes moved up and focused on his face, the serious expression on his face quickly melting away.

“Did you get lost again Jet?” Somehow, Zuko’s voice didn’t sound mocking when he said that, just teasing.

“Place is too big,” He muttered, sitting next to him and looking at the other.

It was weirdly peaceful, watching the other boy just feeding turtleducks. Which was an oddly sweet thing to see. Jet looked over Zuko, seeing that he was still dressed in heavy robes. It didn’t seem to affect him, even though Jet knew that it was probably far too hot for someone to be wearing something like that. His hair was pulled up as well, looking very much like nobility.

Jet waited until Zuko looked back up at him, leaning in and kissing him. His mouth was hot and Jet quickly found himself with Zuko moving to lean up into him. Jet wanted to knock the stupid hairpiece out of his hair and just grab it but refrained.

Zuko pulled back after a minute, looking at him fondly. Jet felt warm, seeing his eyes go soft around him. Nothing could make him give this up.

Why would he give up Zuko’s soft gaze and gentle touch? Jet held onto his sleeve, seeing him pause and look confused.

“Something wrong?” Zuko tilted his head and stared at him, one of his hands coming up and touching his cheek.

“Don’t go,” He muttered, watching Zuko just look at him softly.

“I won’t leave you, Jet,” He heard, watching him and the way he was shaking his head at him, “But you’ll leave me, won’t you?”

“What?” Jet took a moment, “I wouldn’t-”

“You already did,” Zuko said, expression sad and hurt.

They were standing now, Jet looking at Li who was being led away from his apartment after his uncle. Just like last time he said nothing and just like last time Li looked him in the eye. This time though, Jet could see the pain in his eyes before he disappeared. Jet didn’t try and look proud this time. He just felt sick.

\----------

Jet sat up quickly, gasping for air. He looked over, making sure that the others were still asleep.

He got up, going to get out on the street and into an alley, “You don’t feel guilty, you don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong to feel guilty about.”

Jet thought of the difference in the boy he’d seen in his dreams, how his dream-self hadn’t cared when he went from the safety of the Earth Kingdom forests to what looked like a Fire Nation mansion. He knew it was just a dream, but it had him tense and looking around suspiciously. He didn’t know who might be watching.

_ ‘You left me, not the other way around Jet,’ _ Jet froze at that, glancing around, praying that it was someone fucking with him, but instead, he could feel a warm hand grazing his and a soft voice in his ear,  _ ‘I would have stayed for you.’ _

Jet shook his head, intent on letting no one know what was wrong.

“Your wrong Li,” He muttered to the empty air, “I did what was right.”

Jet ignored the fact that it hurt to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet gets to feel guilty over this a lot.


	6. Liars and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet can't catch a break, he gets back and he gets more time in the spirit world.

Jet stared at the ceiling as he walked back into the apartment and muttered at Smellerbee who stirred. He was stupidly exhausted, looking at her for a few moments and then speaking up, “I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep. I took a walk, I’m laying back down.”

He walked back over, practically collapsing onto the bedroll and turning his head away. He just kept laying there and keeping himself quiet. He was silent, waiting until he slowly drifted off. When he woke up he was half expecting another dream of Zuko and Li. Just being tormented by the fact that he’d stupidly fallen for the Fire Nation boy. Dreams of what might have been possible.

Instead, as he woke up he was greeted to another spirit. At least, Jet thought it might be a spirit. It was an old man, in red robes with a long beard and some sort of fancy ornament holding his hair back.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jet asked, refusing to be polite. Only one other situation like this and he was already angry, “Why do I have to be tormented by dead people?”

“I am Avatar Roku,” The man said, voice calm and eyes steady.

“I-” Jet took a few moments to think and made a decision, “No, I’ve lost my mind. This isn’t happening.”

“No, you haven’t,” The man said, sighing at him, “Also, if you’re wondering. I’m Zuko’s great-grandfather.”

“... so it’s just a bunch of his relatives coming to bother me from the grave over a decision  _ I do not regret _ ?” Jet said, glaring at the old man in front of him, “Besides, I’m not the Avatar, I’ve met him. Why would you come here, even if that guy is your grandson?”

“Because I know a little something about regret,” He said, looking down at him, “And I know a liar when I see one.”

Jet glared, realizing he was being insulted by a dead man. He crossed his arms and stared stubbornly at him, “Are you going to have me follow you like that Lu Ten guy?” Jet snapped at the man, hoping that he’d give up on him.

“Indeed,” He agreed, not even wavering.

“Well, what if I don’t want to?” Jet said, puffing up and watching his face.

“I’m not Lu Ten,” Roku said, “I can and will make you.”

Jet growled, looking annoyed. The man stared and shook his head.

“I suppose that means this is happening the hard way then,” He said, staring calmly at him. Suddenly a thick mist surrounded them, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Jet stood up and stared angrily at the past Avatar. He looked at the surrounding mist again, wondering where he was about to be dragged to. He stood still stubbornly, only to find himself staring at the vaguely familiar sight of where he’d seen Zuko in his dream. A pond with turtleducks of all things. He stared, then let his eyes slide to the tree he had been kneeling beneath in his dream.

Soft laughter reached his ears, seeing a boy kneeling at the pond and feeding the small animals. Jet glared, but the boy did nothing and Roku’s voice reached his ears.

“This is the past, there’s nothing that you can do but watch,” The man said.

Suddenly a much softer voice reached his ears, forcing him to turn without a thought.

A woman was standing there, then she was walking towards the young Zuko. He looked at her; eyes darting and finally realized why she looked familiar. She looked a lot like her son, because who else could it be but the boy’s mother. Deep colored hair that hung down past her shoulder and some gathered up in an elegant style, just like he’d seen Zuko wear in his dream. Even her eyes held the same warmth that he’d seen in her son’s.

“Zuko, are you feeding them again?” Her voice was gentle, but teasing, “They’re going to get fat.”

The boy just pouted, expression still soft as the woman sat next to him and pulled out a loaf of bread with a smile. The boy laughed, looking amused.

“But you brought more bread to feed them,” He said softly like it was a secret.

“I did,” She agreed and ripped the loaf in half for him to take part of it.

He smiled, then turned as he heard an even younger voice call out, “Zuzu!”

He watched a younger girl start walking out towards them. The boy looked at his mom and then stood up and reached out his arms as she reached them, “Lala, how did you get out here?”

The girl seemed to take it upon herself to crawl into his arms, sitting on his lap and looking up at him, “Followed.”

The woman’s laughter was almost contagious, “I think Azula wanted to see her big brother so she followed me out here.”

The girl gave a serious nod, her hair a deeper black than the other two, which Jet quietly attributed to the father he’d never seen but still pulled up. That was a thing with the Fire Nation. He realized that he was hugging the girl on his lap and smiling at their mother.

“Back when things were good in the family,” Roku said, tearing his attention back to him, “I’m sad to say, it didn’t last long.”

“What happened,” Jet said, voice soft as he looked at him.

Jet didn’t know what was going on exactly, but something about him saying it didn’t last long felt off. Sad.

“The man my grandaughter married was a cruel man,” He wasn’t speaking of him highly, which gave Jet a sick feeling, “He turned a little girl from a sweet child who loved her brother more than anything else in the world to a soldier who would kill someone simply because she could and enjoy it.”

Jet’s mouth was dry, hands shaking as he stared at the smiling family in front of him.

“Turned a bright happy boy into someone who believed every dark thing ever said about him,” Jet couldn’t bring himself to speak up, words caught in his throat, “Taught him to be afraid of everything and everyone. A mother who disappeared in the night. His last safe place gone without a word. A sister who had turned cruel towards him because he was ‘weak’ and was told it was fine by their father. His cousin died in the war and his uncle no longer the same. Trapped in the place where so many bad things happened.”

“Stop,” Jet demanded, focused on the sight of the happy family.

He didn’t want to hear about how the other was trapped somewhere he couldn’t feel safe. Surrounded by family who wanted to hurt him. Torment him. Jet could remember the way he glanced down sometimes, the way he didn’t really meet people’s eyes and always seemed on edge. How he never took anything at face value and always seemed suspicious.

Jet had pushed past those well-made barriers and found himself able to touch Li. Touch Zuko, who avoided bumping into people and whose uncle was careful about touching him. Aware of the fear and didn’t push too fast. Jet was allowed in and when he’d grabbed his hand without warning, the other had held it. Jet had gotten close and then immediately betrayed that trust.

“By the time that his uncle realized what was happening, he was already different,” Roku said, Jet glaring, but losing heat.

“Nothing to do that could save him quickly,” Jet said, voice back, but barely a whisper, “Why did he leave at all?”

“That’s not yours to learn yet,” Roku said.

Jet let out a small shaky breath and looking down he realized that he was no longer standing on dirt, but wood.

“Can I go back to sleep?” Jet asked, realizing that he sounded whiny.

\----------

Jet blinked awake, realizing that his cheeks were wet. He cleaned them up quickly, looking down and breathing softly. He didn’t react to the sound of Smellerbee moving behind him and refused to even twitch as her hand settled on his shoulder.

“Bad dream?” He heard.

“I’ll be fine,” He said softly.

Jet was making Roku out to be a lot more truthful than he wanted. He was a liar.


	7. The Lantern and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter from Zuko's POV. A short chapter, but I'll try and get working on another chapter quickly.

Zuko stared at the stone wall of his cell, sitting in a perfect lotus position. He was breathing slowly, calm as he could be. Simply meditating while he sat there and remained unresponsive. At least at a glance, he would be nothing more than calm, composed, and bored. Like nothing was wrong or bothering him.

Zuko’s heart hurt though, his chest felt tight and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t though, it was dangerous. He was in prison and being constantly interrogated for information. The slightest show of weakness was probably going to cause things to get worse. So he kept it all inside. At least keeping things to himself was something he was used to by now.

This is what Zuko got for giving someone access to his heart even for a little while. For letting Jet get close. What had he done so wrong for the other to just… turn him in? He stared, wondering if it had all been a ploy from the other to get him to trust him.

Had Jet seen how fucked up he was from the first moment and decided that he was easy to use? Had he decided that Zuko was pathetic and small and just not worth the time it took him to get close to him?

The memory of Jet’s lips pressing to his outside his apartment was still fresh in his mind. Zuko could remember every moment of it, his arm curled around his waist and keeping him close. Just standing there and kissing him for who knows how long under the moonlight. The smile on his face as he told him goodbye. The ice in his eyes as the Dai Li led him into containment.

Zuko had felt good for the first time in a long time, being treated like he was worth something and given attention. Attention that he didn’t have to beg or do ridiculous things for. It was just given to him freely. Zuko could feel his heart ache for that attention again, scowling slightly. He looked upset, but just for a moment.

There was nothing that he could do, Jet had made his choice and Zuko was making his now. He could never forgive that. At least he told himself that. He gave a soft sigh, then looked up at the sound of his cell door creaking open.

Zuko turned to give the Dai Li a blank look as they filtered in again. He watched the earthen cuffs snap out onto his wrists and waited as they dragged him to his feet. He stared forward as he was walked along and past where he was taken every time before. His eyes slid to the side, staring at the interrogation room. He was dragged to a different room, sat down in a chair and immediately strapped to it.

Zuko assumed that they were going to just move on to torture. Instead, his head was strapped back with more rock. He tensed, then saw one of the Dai Li take place in the middle of some sort of metal track. He just stared resolutely forward. They couldn’t break him, he was stronger than that.

Someone lit a lantern with green fire and Zuko got an unnerving feeling. It was set on the track and started to move in slow circles.

“There is nothing to fear,” Zuko’s eyes flew from the strange lantern to the man in front of him, “You have nothing to worry about. Everything is for the best.”

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what they thought they were doing. He didn’t believe this was in good conscious for a moment, this was too weird.

“Just listen,” He continued, “There is no war in Ba Sing Se. There is no need to be angry.”

Zuko tensed, eyes darting between the lantern and the man and made a decision. He tried to surge forward, but the one talking did nothing but keep repeating his strange mantra. Other hands forced him back down the little bit he could move. He snarled, glaring pointedly.

“What is this?! This is ridiculous!” Zuko yelled, knowing that no one would hear him.

He continued to struggle, mind full and freaking himself out more.

Something was very wrong here and they were targeting him directly.


	8. Lake Laogai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, two today and this one is... significantly longer. It's essentially an entire rewrite of the episode of Lake Laogai, but from Jet's POV and while a lot of it is the same, a portion of it is different.

Jet spent his time in the Middle Ring working himself to exhaustion each day. He didn’t want to dream and he didn’t want any visits from spirits who had a bone to pick with him. So he hoped being tired would make it harder for him to dream or for them to contact him.

It didn’t work. He dreamed of Zuko near every night he wasn’t talking to a spirit. Dreams of the mansion and the pond with Zuko dressed fully in Fire Nation noble’s clothes or of the forest and seeing him wrapped in green. While he was dreaming of him like that Jet only felt good. Seeing Zuko made him happy in the dreams. He’d even dreamt of a ship, he wasn’t used to it and was teased by the Fire Nation boy because of it. He was in armor when he saw him on the ship and it didn’t turn his stomach as it would have in real life. It seemed friendly and it always felt good. Up until the very last moments when he’d wake up. The other always said something about Jet abandoning him and how he would have stayed if he asked him to. Jet tried to ignore the feelings that those dreams brought him. Comfort and pain both. So Jet woke up with silent tears on his face and occasionally one of the others staring at him in concern.

The spirits weren’t so nice.

Roku kept coming back around, giving him visions of Zuko’s good times with his family. All when he was incredibly young. Along with the aftermath of many of the bad times. Zuko was still so  _ young _ . Lu Ten wasn’t really any kinder, though he was definitely far less judgemental. He showed him a lot more of the good times, but when he showed him bad things it tore Jet to pieces. They seemed to all revolve around him badly injured. Though he did learn how much Lu Ten had loved his cousins.

He still didn’t know how Zuko got that scar. That seemed to be part of some big secret that the spirits were keeping. Always, ‘it’s not the time’ or ‘it’s not my story to tell’. It made Jet nervous, to say the least.

Then there were the newer spirits. A strange woman in green who smacked him with a fan once. He never saw her again, but she looked severe and angry with him. Roku had chased her off and muttered about reincarnation troubles. So Jet assumed it was a former Earth Kingdom Avatar.

Another spirit was another severe-looking old man who was just arguing with Roku. Jet never got answers about who he was. Though he said something out being Zuko’s other great-grandfather. Roku appeared both annoyed and angry with the other man.

Jet wasn’t looking forward to more mystery people coming to harass him. All the dreams and spiritual journeys were exhausting. It made his life feel difficult, but he refused to complain and he stopped explaining himself to Smellerbee and Longshot. Nothing about the dreams and definitely nothing about the spirits. They’d want him to get help. He didn’t think someone could help him even if he did go.

Jet thought everything was going to go the same as always until he found the flyer. A flyer for the Avatar’s flying bison. He stared, blank for a few minutes.

It was something, something he could do without guilt. The Avatar was doing good and his bison was definitely helpful to what he was doing. So Jet took a breath and swallowed his pride. He decided that looking wherever he was was best. After all, he didn’t know exactly where they were, he could ask Smellerbee or someone else to read the address that was likely on the flyer was another option.

Instead, he started wandering with it folded in his pocket next to Lu Ten’s letter to his father. He was holding onto it, though he couldn’t explain why. He couldn’t read it and never asked anyone for help. He felt like it was at least something. Keeping Zuko’s cousin’s last letter to his father safe.

He’d asked, that’s what it was. Lu Ten hadn’t told him his father’s name. Just read out the rest. ‘See you after we win the war’. Which shouldn’t feel as sad as it was.

Jet was looking for anyone from the Avatar’s team. Sokka and Katara weren’t ideal. Far from ideal. Aang was probably the only one that would give him half a chance. He really hoped it wasn’t Katara.

So of course the person he found first was Katara.

“Katara?” Jet said, keeping his voice level as he approached her, “I think I can help.”

He had seen her flush, making note that she was probably still mad about the forest. Having seen so much of Zuko’s past, he now felt sick at the thought of flooding a whole town of innocents. Zuko loved his people, the ones who couldn’t fight, to the point of being quite insane. Which felt oddly cute, which made Jet feel rather insane himself.

Besides, when faced with a village of Earth Kingdom commoners, Zuko had chosen to protect them, reveal himself, and not even get angry at being mocked and looked down on as a monster.

Jet also noted that he felt no want to try and pick up with Katara again. He was still hung up on Zuko. Which at least meant that he wouldn’t get her even  _ angrier _ with him. Of course, Jet still had to avoid the water coming at him. He drew his blades, deflecting the ice.

“Katara please!” He yelled, dodging her attacks, “I just want to help! This is different.”

“We don’t need your help!” She yelled back, clearly furious, “So tell it to a different girl!”

“I don’t want to fight!” He tried, backing up and finding himself at a dead end. Deflecting ice shards aiming to impale him.

He surged to his feet, having been knocked down and had to deflect more ice.

“I promise, I just want to help you,” He said, trying to get through to her.

He took a breath and dropped his swords, staring at Katara. He gently reached for the paper he’d taken earlier.

Ice came rocketing at him again, causing him to flinch. He was pinned to the wall.

Sokka came around the alley, which was a relief. Maybe he could talk her down. Aang was right there with Momo. At least he wasn’t as likely to die now. There was also a new younger girl, dressed in green, Aang’s earthbending teacher he assumed.

“Katara, what’s going on?” He said, voice low and side-eyeing Jet, fair.

“Jet’s back,” Katara’s voice was cold, he grit his teeth, “We can’t trust anything he says.”

“Katara, we don’t even know why he’s here,” Sokka said, wary, but not angry.

“I don’t care,” She snarled, “Whatever it is, it can’t be good!”

“I just want to help you find Appa!” Jet said, finally raising his voice and showing them the poster.

“Katara,” Aang was turning to her, pleading already, “We have to at least give him a chance.”

“I swear!” Jet didn’t struggle, but he was uncomfortable, “I’m different now! I was troubled before, I know that. I don’t have a gang now or anything! Everything is behind me!”

“That’s such a lie!” Katara screamed at him.

The little girl walked up and pressed a hand to the wall by his side, “It’s not a lie.”

Sokka took that in stride, “How can you tell?”

“His breathing and heartbeat,” She said calmly, “There’s a physical reaction when people lie. I can tell. He’s telling the truth.”

“Katara, we need all the help we can get,” Aang said, gently touching her arm, “If he wants to help, we should accept it.”

“Alright,” Katara conceded for a moment, “But we’re not letting you out of our sight!’

Jet was relieved, breathing out softly. He waited until the ice melted and he stood up again. He picked up his swords and took a step forward.

“I didn’t think anything of it until I saw the poster, but I heard rumors of some sort of giant animal being held in a warehouse,” Jet said, keeping himself calm, “We can start there.”

“Where would you hear that?” Katara snarled.

“While I was working,” Jet stated, keeping his exact job to himself.

When they made it to the warehouse, Jet walked in to find an old man sweeping, but an otherwise empty warehouse met them. Jet felt his stomach drop, angry with himself. He couldn’t even manage to help them with this.

“He was here!” The girl was lifting up a clump of… fur.

It was Appa’s fur and Jet was relieved. He’d been there.

“We missed him,” Aang said bringing up the guilt again.

“They took away that big thing yesterday,” The man said, earning everyone’s eyes on him, “To some island, good riddance too. I’ve been sweeping up his fur and shit all day.

“What island? Where is Appa?!” Aang was next to the man quickly.

“Foreman said some rich royal type bought him, something about Whaletail island,” The man said, still sweeping. Something unsettled Jet about the man, “I’d guess for a zoo or such. Though the meat could be good too…”

“We’ve got to go to Whaletail island!” Aang cried, then looked dejected, “Where  _ is _ Whaletail island?”

“Far, very far,” Sokka said, having pulled out a map and pointing at a small point near the bottom, “Here, almost all the way back to the South Pole. Almost home.”

Jet’s bad feeling got worse, but the old man was still there. He couldn’t say anything. It was like he could tell it would get back to the Dai Li, so he stayed quiet.

“Aang that will take weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom,” Katara said, trying to reason, “And then we’ll need to find a boat to get to the island.”

She was right, it was weird though. Why take Appa so far? How would they take the bison so far? Jet was panicking internally but kept calm like he was going to allow it.

“I don’t care!” Aang declared; which meant they could leave the warehouse and what Jet was sure was a Dai Li spy, he’d seen enough strangeness to think he was right. “We have a chance to find Appa! We have to  _ try _ !”

“Must be nice to visit an island, I haven’t had a vacation in years,” Jet didn’t know if this was a side effect of the weird Dai Li shit or if the old man was just that crazy.

Jet was sure of one thing though. Appa wasn’t on Whaletail island, he probably wasn’t even out of Ba Sing Se.

“Don’t you have more hair to sweep up?” Katara said, looking at the old man.

“Shuffle on, I get you. No more need for Old Sweepy,” There it was, more creepy phrasing that reminded him of the Dai Li he saw all too regularly.

“You’re right Aang,” Katara turned to the boy, “Right now our first concern is finding Appa. We can come back when we have him.”

“Alright then, let’s get going,” Sokka said, Jet urging them to leave the warehouse.

“I’ll come with you,” Jet said, silently thinking  _ ‘I can’t let you do this.’ _

“We don’t need  _ your _ help!” Katara demanded.

“I’m just trying to help!” Jet said, “Why can’t you believe me?”

“Gee, I wonder,” Katara’s tone earned a small flinch.

Jet walked off, unable to hear what was going on behind him. He was looking for Dai Li agents. If he was going this far off the rails, he couldn’t be seen.

\----------

“We can take the train out to the wall, but then we’ll have to walk,” Sokka said as they walked back into the city.

“Don’t worry, on the way back, we’ll be flying,” Aang sounded so excited.

“We’re finally leaving Ba Sing Se,” Toph said, Jet didn’t want to admit how long it had taken to pick up the little blind earthbending girl’s name, “Worst… city… ever!”

“Wait!” Jet said, looking around again, “I don’t think Appa is on that island!”

“Oh Tui and La, more of your lies Jet?” Katara sneered.

Jet was desperate, “I know, it sounds ridiculous, but that old man probably was a spy for the Dai Li.”

“The Dai Li!” Sokka yelped, clearly not liking that.

“Yes,” Jet said, standing there, “Listen, I kinda work for them.”

He flinched at the uproar from the group, “Let me explain!”

Aang stared at him, suspicious. Katara was moments from attacking him and Sokka looked like he wasn’t far behind.

“Okay,” Toph said, Jet letting out a sigh, “Since you haven’t lied so far, I’ll listen.”

“I work for them, it’s how I got a job in the Middle Ring an apartment, everything,” Jet stared at her, hoping that she could feel that he was telling the truth, “I found and turned in two firebenders hiding here in the city. I got a reward and an offer to live here if I took a job spying on people and trying to find people saying things they shouldn’t or other firebenders in the city.”

“No one even knows about the war here, why should that sound anything like the truth?!” Katara snarled louder, water rising quickly.

“He is telling the truth though,” Toph said, looking curious, “But why don’t you think Appa is on that island?”

“That old man,” Jet said, “He’s acting like a lot of people do when they return from the Dai Li. He’s not… he’s not  _ right _ anymore. I think they’re trying to get you to leave the city.”

“Jet?” He turned, looking at Smellerbee and Longshot as they approached him.

“You said you didn’t have your gang!” Katara sounded furious.

“I don’t! I moved here with them!” Jet insisted, “The Freedom Fighters are long gone.”

“That’s true,” Smellerbee said, standing next to him, “We just live together to make things easier. We’re friends.”

Longshot nodded, standing silently behind him.

“Does he really work for the Dai Li?” Aang asked quickly.

“Jet? Yeah, I think it’s stupid,” Smellerbee scowled and he gave her a look.

“Well, at least it’s the truth,” Toph said, “So what do we do?”

“We think this out,” Sokka soothed, “Let’s get somewhere private.”

As soon as they were in Jet’s apartment they were all sitting and Jet was looking at them, expression serious.

“So if he’s not on Whaletail Island, or on his way to it, where is he?” Aang asked.

“Is there somewhere the Dai Li mention often? Anything about where they take the people you tell them about?” Sokka asked, Jet shaking his head.

“They don’t really… talk much,” He said, looking frustrated himself.

“What about…” Sokka paused, “Didn’t Joo Dee say something about a lake?”

Jet’s head snapped to him, “Lake Laogai?!”

“What?” Katara asked, looking between them and Jet was perked up a little.

“They mentioned it once, but I was approaching so the conversation stopped. Something about under the lake,” Jet couldn’t believe it.

Maybe… had they taken Zuko down there? Jet shook the thoughts off. He couldn’t afford to regret that. He had to help Aang. Zuko was a criminal and a firebender, he couldn’t help him. He bit down on his lip, ignoring the wheat.

\----------

Standing on the shores of the lake was more than a little uncomfortable. Something was off about this place and Jet wished he listened to such feeling before. Maybe he’d have Zuko helping him break a giant flying bison out of a secret earthbending prison.

Jet hated how often the other was in his thoughts, but it was harder than he thought to stop. So he just suffered, knowing that he had a job now.

“So where’s this secret headquarters?” Sokka said, looking at the surface of the lake like it would be floating there.

“Under the water, I’d assume,” Jet said, staring at him.

“There’s a tunnel right by the shore,” Toph said.

She was walking to the edge of the water, whistling as she did. She quickly had a small walkway and a slab of rock over the entrance of a tunnel. She moved the rock away with another simple movement. As they looked down, Momo flew off. Jet couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t looking forward to going down there himself.

“God this is fucking creepy,” Jet mumbled, slinking along the dim, wet tunnels.

The group paused, looking into a room where a group of women were standing with a single Dai Li agent.

“I’m Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se,” The agent said.

“I’m Joo Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se,” The group of women chanted back to him.

Jet fucking hated it.

“We’re so lucky to have our walls to create order,” He heard.

“We’re so lucky to have our walls to create order,” They canted back again.

“Let’s keep looking… I don’t like this,” Jet could see the look from Smellerbee.

As they walked into a cell at the end of the hall, the door slammed shut behind him. He looked around, getting more aggravated.

“That’s different,” Sokka muttered

“You have made yourselves enemies of the state,” The strange man in the room declared, “Take them into custody.”

Suddenly they were fighting with two Dia Li agents. It went on for a while, Jet doing his best to defend himself. Everyone seemed to be doing fine on their own, but Jet was still focused on destroying as many of the rock gloves that the Dai Li sent out as possible. He wasn’t really worried until he saw some aiming at Toph that she wasn’t aware of as far as he can tell. He swings by to destroy them and start covering Longshot.

When two more agents were tossed off he turned at Aangs yell, “Long Feng is escaping!”

Jet darts after Aang, moving to help him. When they make their way into a room filled with pipes they’re sealed off by the man.

“All right Avatar, you’ve caused me enough problems,” Long Feng told him, “Last chance…  _ if _ you want your bison back.”

“You do have Appa!” Aang yelled, clearly angry, “Tell me where he is!”

“Agree to leave the city and you can leave… with your lost pet,” He said, clearly trying to make a deal.

Jet shifted, blades in his hands and glaring up at the man, “You’re in no position to be making demands!”

“Is that so?” Long Feng was looking at him and Jet couldn’t put into words how much he didn’t like that.

“You’re definitely not!” Aang cried out, stance shifting as well.

“Jet, you’d be losing everything you worked for in this city-” Long Feng started, but Jet was already done.

“I don’t care! Longshot and Smellerbee would understand, they’re backing this up!” Jet yelled back.

“And what of that firebender you turned over? Li wasn’t it?” Something about his tone had Jet sick, “Maybe you’d like to make a deal? You seemed awfully fond of him. He seemed a little fond of you too.”

Jet glared, “I’ve had enough lies.”

Jet lunged, prepared to make him shut up. The ensuing fight was harder than he thought. He wasn’t able to bend, so fighting with only two other benders in the room. It was dangerous, but Jet didn’t care. He just wanted to ignore the pain of that comment. Zuko wouldn’t care about him, Jet didn’t care about Zuko. Zuko hadn’t been in any cell he’d glanced into on his way and he’d seen nothing of his Uncle either.

Jet found himself launching a sword in fury, missing. He lunged forward, not seeing the rock shooting up or hearing Aang’s cry for him to watch out. Jet lays on the floor, groaning and closing his eyes. He knew it would be hard, but he felt like he could get back up.

“Jet…” Aang sounded worried.

He forced himself up, “Don’t… I’m sorry. I lost control.”

He could hear the others rushing in, Long Feng was long gone. He looked at Katara, who was pulling water to surround her hands and press towards his injured side. He grunted, feeling some of the pain soothe.

“We’ve got to leave,” He struggled to his feet, feeling Longshot grabbing him, “They’re going to collapse this place.”

“I managed to find Appa,” Toph said, “I broke his restraints so he could get out, I don’t sense him down here anymore. Let’s get out.”

When they made it up, they found themselves surrounded.

“Think we could outrun them?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t think it will matter,” Toph said darkly.

Jet was forcing himself back to his feet, his blades grabbed from Smellerbee’s hands. Suddenly Momo flew in and they stared in confusion. Suddenly they were all relieved and excited, Appa had come back for them.

“Appa!” Appa seemed to rampage, getting rid of all their problems at once. Including biting Long Feng.

Jet sighs in relief, leaning into Longshot again.

“You did a good thing Jet,” He smiled at Smellerbee’s voice.

“Thanks…”


	9. Instinct, Dreams, and... Familiar Faces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not meaning to pump out this many chapters so quickly. I just can't seem to stop and I haven't slept in 24 hours at this point.

Jet watched Aang hug Appa. He just sat on the ground and let himself get a little rest. It was hard, but he was staying calm. He was hurt, but from the way Katara was healing him and looking decently pleased, he was going to survive. Or she was somehow killing him, he wouldn’t blame her.

Jet could only think about Long Feng offering him a deal for Zuko. Who knew what had happened to him. Had he been turned into some mindless servant like all those women? Was he being tortured for information? What was happening to him since Jet hadn’t even hesitated to not try and get him back?

Jet realized he was almost out of it, slumping into Longshot with a grumble.

“You should get some rest Jet, we can get you back to the city with us on Appa,” Jet had apparently missed a whole conversation.

“Don’t want to sleep, stupid dreams,” Jet mumbled back.

“Dreams?” He heard Katara say, making him wonder if that was a weird thing to say.

“Yeah, Jet’s been having a lot of weird dreams lately, won’t tell us about them anymore either,” Smellerbee said, sounding apologetic.

“Well, I doubt he’s going to be able to stay awake,” Katara said quietly.

Jet made an annoyed noise, not liking that statement.

“On Appa,” Sokka said, pulling him to his feet, “Get some sleep and we’ll go tell the King everything.”

He made another annoyed noise, but he was pulled to the Bison and pulled onto the beast’s back and he felt his friend’s grabbing his waist in case he passed out.

Jet didn’t want to fall asleep, he knew that there was going to be someone waiting for him and that they were going to have questions or stories that would make things hard again.

\----------

Jet woke up to find himself in a strange room, it felt like he was laying on a bed softer than any he’d ever been on and surrounded by bright Fire Nation red. He couldn’t focus for a moment, then he felt a soft hand gently stroking his hair and his first thought was that this definitely wasn’t Zuko. The hand definitely didn’t belong to a firebender and the voice didn’t belong to a boy.

He managed to slowly focus on the soft face of a woman sitting next to the bed. She smiled at Jet and it took him a minute to recognize who she was.

“You’re… Ursa?” Jet didn’t know what was happening.

This had to be the spirit world, but this was his first visit from Zuko’s mother. She was dressed and looked like the day she had disappeared, which he had seen small snippets of. Jet felt bad that the woman had died and her own son had never known.

“That’s right,” She said, her voice gentle as she looked at him, “You took quite the beating didn’t you?”

“Are you mad I didn’t rescue him?” Jet asked, feeling small for the first time.

Jet hadn’t felt so nervous even with Roku, an Avatar, but with the sweet woman who had spent her days playing with her son and feeding turtleducks, he felt like he might be in danger. Jet really wondered if there was something wrong with him that he could face down every other family member that came to him, but he was purely afraid of the arguably kindest one.

“A little perhaps,” She said, smoothing his hair back again, “I don’t think that’s why you’re here though.”

“What do I have to see now?” He asked, sighing.

“See?” She asked, then smiled softly.

Jet was reminded painfully of his own mother, seeing the woman smile at him and just sit next to him on a bed. Apparently, there was nothing to really say about it. She didn’t seem to want to take him anywhere. No questions, trips, stories, or lessons. No anything. Just Jet laying back on the bed and the woman sitting with him.

“Yeah, all the others. Lu Ten, Roku, even the random spirits that came by, they all had something they wanted to say or show me or something,” Jet said, confused.

“I have nothing to show you,” Ursa told him, “Nothing to tell you either. You’re injured and this is the safest place for you right now.”

Jet stared at her, with her eyes that were gold and soft. Definitely Zuko’s mother. Just a mother, watching over him, “Oh…”

“Would you like to talk?” She asked, patting his cheek now that he was calm.

Jet hadn’t even realized that he was upset before. Had thought that Ursa would be angrier than the others. That this would be another dream or spirit trip that he’d wake up in tears from. Ursa smiled at him and when she wiped tears from his face he wasn’t even surprised. He hadn’t struggled, unlike with the others. He took a breath, staring at her as she smiled still.

“I’m sorry,” He said, his voice soft.

She just smiled, neither accepting his apology or telling him it wasn’t enough. Somehow, that was better, “I know.”

Jet didn’t know how long they sat together like that. Ursa just silently watching over him while he was in the spirit world and Jet watching her. It was peaceful, which felt odd to him. The spirit world had never felt peaceful before that moment.

\----------

Jet woke with a groan, sitting up and looking around. He heard shuffling from the other room and Katara came bustling in to look at him.

“You’ve been out for over a day,” She told him, checking his ribs again.

Jet noticed his lack of armor and glanced at it, hoping Lu Ten’s portrait was hidden well enough. He could only pray that if it hadn’t been, he wasn’t going to be questioned on why the fuck he had it in the first place.

“Sounds about right,” He admitted, feeling how sore he was, “Thanks for helping me.”

“They insisted,” She sniffed.

“And you’re a good person,” Jet said.

“Don’t start,” She warned, eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

“I’m really not trying to,” He mumbled.

She stared at him and then huffed, “Sokka is going to meet our father. Aang has a Guru to meet. Toph’s parents got in contact as well. So I’m staying here to help advise the king.”

“So he listened?” Jet asked, watching her reach to heal him more.

“Yeah, we even got Long Feng arrested,” She told him, he nodded and laid back down.

“Good,” He muttered.

“You were crying in your sleep,” She said suddenly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jet said, voice going sharp. He could almost feel the soft pat of Ursa’s hands on his hair again.

“That’s what both Smellerbee and Longshot said you’d say,” Katara admitted.

“Yeah well, my dreams are my business,” Jet glared a little, “And I didn’t invite you into knowing.”

She huffed as she got up, turning from him, “That’s what I get for trying to get along with you again.”

Jet didn’t stop her as she walked away. He didn’t want to talk about it, he already knew that she hated him. He hadn’t meant to piss her off more though. He wasn’t going to talk about it though.

\----------

Jet wound up sleeping a lot more, before being allowed to meet King Kuei. He would up being put on a temporary guard detail of sorts. Just someone close to him so that in case something did happen, he wouldn’t be completely alone in the throne room. Though the bear did throw him off a bit. It was a… bear. Jet didn’t know how to feel about that and from the look he got from Katara she actually agreed.

Jet was hanging around when the Kyoshi Warriors showed up. He gave the group of three a cheery grin, waving at them and something was… wrong.

Jet stared at them, eyes sliding along them. He was learning to trust his instincts. It was something familiar he decided quickly. The sulky one and the bubbly one less so, but… then there was the one in the middle. The leader he supposed. She felt so familiar, like her name was on the tip of his tongue and he decided to test the waters.

“You seem familiar,” Jet said, waving to the one in the middle again to get her attention, “Have we run into each other before?”

“No, I’m sure I’d recognize someone like you,” She didn’t seem to be insulting him directly, but it felt like it.

“Must have been my imaginations,” He said, staring over the group.

Something was wrong and this time, Jet didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do.


	10. The Fight

The next couple of days felt weird to Jet. Like the Kyoshi Warriors were watching him as much as he was giving them strange side-eyes. He still felt like something was weird. The girls focused on him a lot and it felt like they were sizing him up. Not that he could really have said anything because he was doing the same to them.

He also hadn’t seen Katara at all lately. She avoided him usually, but not seeing her at all was different. The girls claimed that she was busy with meetings, which made sense. Jet still didn’t like it.

He hadn’t gotten close to the warriors at all and it was almost like two of them never wanted to meet his eye. The little bouncy one was chattier and smiled at him a lot. His mind occasionally wondered if she was covering for the other two with him. Her eyes were a normal grayish brown. Nothing strange. No real reason to wonder if there was something going on or if something went wrong. He just took the other two as standoffish and let himself feel uncomfortable and slightly untrustworthy.

It wasn’t like Jet had proof of anything and the Earth King seemed to love the girls. Jet’s eyes kept wandering back to the leader. Slightly off-put by her attitude still. Familiar and worrying. He still felt like he could say her name if he could just  _ remember _ .

Jet found himself wondering what the Dai Li were doing around so much as well, watching the girl in the next couple of days or why she was smiling like that. As if she knew something that no one else did and she was absolutely going to use it to her own advantage.

Jet was getting nervous. He really fucking hated being nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two different pairs of gold eyes stared into each other, the girl looking up at the calm pleasant expression on the boy’s face with a grin.

“Do have any idea what you’ve just given me?” Azula asked, her voice charged with energy.

“A firebender that was found hiding in Ba Sing Se princess?” A Dai Li agent said slowly, glancing at the boy and then back to her.

“You said he’s brainwashed?” She said suddenly, reaching up and touching his cheek and he just gave her another smile, which made Azula grin more.

“Yes, he’s supposed to follow commands but,” The agent looked frustrated, “He won’t obey the commands set to the name he’s known by, Li.”

She took a few steps back, looking at him and noticing his gaze had fixated on her rather than the agent like they probably should have as Azula held out her hand, “Because that’s not the right name, come here won’t you big brother?”

Without question, the boy started walking towards his sister, no change in expression even as she shifted to face her palm at him, “Stop, Zuzu.” He came to a halt, watching her.

The agent had frozen, staring at the pair and she looked up at the taller teen, “You’ve just given me the prince of the Fire Nation, completely complacent. Now, you said you brought in Uncle too?”

~~~~~~~~~~

When Sokka and Toph show up again while Jet is off duty they look panicked and they rushed up to him first. He was confused for just a few moments until they got to him.

“Aang is trying to find Katara, something is really wrong,” Sokka said, looking at Jet like he could fix the problem, “It’s all just a big mistake right?”

“... I haven’t seen Katara in a couple of days,” Jet admitted, his mouth having gone dry, “I figured she just took avoiding me to a new level.”

Sokka looked horrified and Jet followed the pair to the Earth King’s throne room and they skidded to a stop.

“Thank goodness we’re in time!” Sokka’s relief didn’t extend to Jet, something was  _ wrong _ .

The king didn’t seem worried though, just confused, “In time for what?”

Suddenly the bubbly one was cartwheeling over to them and Jet took a step back, out of her reach, “Yeah, in time for what? Cutie.”

The small flirt with Sokka was easy to ignore up until Sokka’s next words, “Uh, no thanks, I’m kinda involved with Suki.”

“Who?” Jet’s mind went blank, how could she not know her own leader?

Toph had already hit the girl away, Jet’s eyes tracking her landing, “They’re not the real Kyoshi Warriors!”

“Sorry to disappoint,” The other one said, voice as sarcastic and dull as it always was when she occasionally spoke, ignoring the king’s gasp.

Jet watches the one jump over to start attacking Sokka while the other one throws knives at both Toph and him.

“It’s like we’re dancing together!” Jet hears, but can’t look over.

Toph blocks with earth while Jet just knocks them out of the air with a blade, but the fight is short-lived.

“The fight is over,” The fake Kyoshi Warrior leader declares and he would have attacked but Jet felt sick.

There were so many things wrong with what he was seeing, but he couldn’t process them all at once.

She had fire in her hand, threatening the king. Jet’s eyes were focused on the dark corner near the throne though, where a pair of familiar gold eyes tracked everyone’s movements. Zuko was standing there with an expression that scared Jet, like nothing really mattered and nothing happening in front of him was strange. Just smiling softly at them and then looking like he didn’t know anyone. Like he didn’t know  _ Jet _ .

“Get them all out of my sight,” Jet doesn’t know what the one girl does, but soon his body won’t listen to him, “Except… that Earth boy, I have to thank him for something.”

Jet could see an agent near her shoulder, clearly having just spoken to her, “I don’t want to talk to you bitch!”

The other’s were almost gone already and she just smirked at him as an agent came and dragged him to his feet. Jet watched as Long Feng suddenly appeared, looking pleased with himself. Jet had the feeling he was about to witness the man lose.

“Now,” Jet watched as he looked confident, but the girl’s expression seemed unbothered, “Comes the part where I double-cross you.” What he said  _ next _ was completely unexpected, “Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess!”

Jet didn’t know what part of this made the least sense, but he was completely out of it. She was the  _ Fire Nation’s _ damn  _ princess _ ?!

“I said arrest her!” Jet realized no one had moved, no one was following orders, “What is wrong with you?”

“It’s simply because they haven’t made up their minds,” She said, earning both Long Feng’s and his own attention, “They’re just waiting to see how this is going to end.”

“What are you talking about?” The man snapped, glaring at the girl.

Jet was too pissed to pay attention to the princess’ little speech, staring at the other boy who wouldn’t look at him. Jet just wanted to see his eyes, they… they didn’t look as gold as they used to. Jet wondered for a moment, had he imaged how golden his eyes were?

His attention was torn back suddenly, “You’ve beaten me at my own game.”

Long Feng was kneeling on the floor and Jet glared as the princess smirked, “Don’t flatter yourself, you were never even a player.”

Jet could feel a deep hatred boiling up in him and he wanted to scream. It was just so wrong. He was being dragged along; somewhat able to move his legs and stumble along as the princess started walking and Zuko took a spot at her right shoulder. He earned glances from both the girls who came there with the princess.

Soon they were underground and surrounded by Dai Li and huge green crystals and the girl was talking to him.

“I do have to thank you, turning in those fugitive firebenders was a boon to me,” Jet just glared at her.

Suddenly Jet was staring at her in a different light, expression twisting slightly and speaking under his breath. Her eyes were impossible gold and with her hair up like that… the only thing missing was being dressed in red, “...  _ Lala _ .”

For the first time, the girl looked unsettled and she snapped, getting in his face, “What was that?”

“... I said you don’t look like an Azula,” He said, tone changing to haughty, “Who names their daughter after their father?” Jet was praying that was right, that she was supposed to have been named after Fire Lord Azulon.

Jet couldn’t focus on his discovery right then though, he had to get out of this.

She just sneered and rolled her eyes, looking over at Zuko, “Come on brother, I’ll need your help for the next part.”

“I’d be glad to,” He said, walking with her, but his voice wasn’t right either. Zuko never sounded that happen, not even drunk.

As soon as they were in the cavern with Aang and Katara, Jet surged with all his strength to escape. He joined them in their fight, hoping to manage something. Zuko’s uncle, who Jet was forcing himself to not think of as a prince and the old man as the  _ Fire Lord’s fucking brother _ , was somehow free, joining them. He seemed to be trying to defend them, so Jet took it at face value for now.

Suddenly Azula looked pissed, screaming out an order at her brother, “Zuko! Lightning at that stupid hook wielding pest!”

Zuko turned towards Jet and suddenly everything was in slow motion. Zuko’s stance changed, flowing through forms elegantly and something was sparking at the tips of his fingers. He could hear screams, but Jet couldn’t bring himself to lift his swords even in a mockery of defending himself. Then the strange darkness of his eyes seemed to lift and gold was staring at him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko didn’t know what happened, but there was lightning on his hands and Jet’s brown eyes staring at him. His swords were settled in his hands, but not lifted. What was happening? Zuko felt a surge of emotion; breath catching and the all too familiar feeling of the lightning turning on him.

Zuko was blasted back, his sister’s voice screaming in his ears. He’d seen the shock in Jet’s eyes as it did, the surge of emotion from those eyes had turned his own bending against him again.

Zuko didn’t know what else he was supposed to hear, but soon he heard his sister’s voice, ordering someone to pick him up.

“Calm down, we’re going home Zuzu,” He blinked, barely focusing on her face when she said something else and he felt like everything went blank.


	11. The Agni Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a minor warning for slight descriptions of violence and Jet pukes. So be warned.

Jet had been almost in shock as the rest of the fight occurred. Aang was shot down, Zuko was picked up to be taken away by the Dai Li and his sister. The old man was caught. Katara and Jet barely got out with Aang alive.

Jet was sure that he was dead, he also had no clue where Smellerbee and Longshot were. He hoped they would lay low, not get in trouble, because he could see the walls of Ba Sing Se falling. They had Jet as an extra passenger and the king with his fucking  _ bear _ . He was still freaked out about that.

Jet watched as somehow, Katara brought Aang back from the dead. Jet didn’t question it, too mentally exhausted to even think more than a few minutes ahead. He looked around at the little group, then closed his eyes. He just breathed softly for a few minutes, then glanced at the group again. He didn’t know where they were headed, but he couldn’t sleep. Zuko’s golden eyes meeting his as he blew himself up was haunting him.

“Jet,” He turned towards Toph, staring blankly in his direction. He wasn’t sure when she’d sidled up to him, “Something’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’ll discuss,” He told her.

\----------

Jet had officially sided with the Avatar, but living on a Fire Nation ship had him thinking of Zuko more and more often. He hadn’t even been able to sleep until he was on the ship, where he saw Pipsqueak and the Duke again. He didn’t really talk to them, but he greeted them and then hid away.

Jet didn’t want to sleep. That old man, the one that had claimed to be Zuko’s other great grandfather? That was fucking Sozin and Jet was in shock. Lu Ten was the former prince who had died in the attack on Ba Sing Se. The attack led by General Iroh, who used to be in line for being Fire Lord.

Jet spent days awake until he was sitting in a lonely corner of the ship occupied by so many people. He’d temporarily met Hakoda, Sokka and Katara’s father, and immediately took himself out of that conversation. He did  _ not _ want to be there when he found out what Jet had done.

So Jet fell asleep in that corner; curled up and praying it was a calm dream.

\----------

Jet found himself standing on the deck and faced with… he just sighed, “Hello.”

“No fight today?” Lu Ten asked, watching him.

“I just found out that Zuko is a fucking prince,” Jet mumbled, “You’re a prince. That old man is a prince. Also, your cousin a fucking  _ psychopath _ .”

Jet got angry at the thought of Azula, even if he’d been told that she’d been molded into what she was. She had still taken Zuko, who had been acting  _ weird _ , away.

“Well, I suppose it’s impressive that you’re taking it even this well,” Lu Ten sighed a little bit and motioned for him, “Come on.”

Jet glared but followed the man. Soon he was somewhere else, “This is… the Fire Palace? What more glimpses of the past?”

“Not today,” Lu Ten led him to a door and Jet heard something.

He took a step forward, looking into the room. Azula was standing behind Zuko, carefully pinning his hair into place. He was facing the mirror, but Azula was humming softly. Jet could see something almost soft in her cold eyes. He watched as the girl tied his hair and then carefully placed a small golden flame into it.

“There,” She declared, looking at him, “You’re ready.”

He stood up, turning to face her with a smile, “Thank you Azula, you didn’t have to.”

“I know,” She said, reaching up and gently tucking a stray hair back into the smoothed hair, “But I did anyway.”

Zuko seemed to smooth her hair back, which seemed to make her happy. It was weird to see that girl happy. Maybe it was just because she didn’t think Zuko could leave her.

Jet watched as he still had that off smile, his pupils all blown out like before. He grumbled to himself, looking at her as she smoothed her own clothes and armor, “We’ve got to go, we’re expected to declare you’ve been welcomed back.”

Suddenly Jet felt a hand on his shoulder, “Come on.”

He realized he was being pressed forward, “What?”

Lu Ten took Jet’s hand, but when he tried to yank it away he received a firm look and found that the man was strong. He grumbled louder, but let him guide his hand. Jet didn’t know what he was doing for a minute, but then his eyes went wide and he felt sick.

“That’s-” He was sure he was going to throw up, screw being in the spirit world, he was  _ definitely _ going to get sick, “That’s a fucking  **handprint** .”

It was obviously a handprint now that Jet looked at it. It was so clear now that he didn’t know how anyone ever missed it. Someone had taken their hand, placed it over Zuko’s face, and lit it on  _ fire _ . Jet reeled back, pulling his hand to his chest. He could see where fingers had pressed into his hairline and the scar marked the skin. Jet also remembered that Zuko had told him that he’d gotten the scar at thirteen. So who had the…  _ audacity _ to burn a thirteen-year-old’s face? Much less the thirteen-year-old prince of the Fire Nation?

A different hand settled on him and Jet tried to fight the urge to relax. He knew who was standing next to him now, eyes focused on Zuko’s retreating back. Lu Ten hadn’t left, but now he was flanked by the pair of them. Soon Ursa’s urging hands were pulling him along. She had her hand around his arm and Lu Ten’s hand was pushing gently at his shoulder.

It didn’t look quite right as he walked, staring at the strangeness that was the slowly changing palace.

Jet found himself standing in a hallway, frowning as he watched a boy talking to a pair of guards. He ended up turning and Jet saw his face. It was Zuko. Zuko at thirteen and his face perfectly smooth. Jet was right, he could vaguely remember saying Zuko looked like a doll and he was even more right when he was a kid.

He watched Zuko turn to Iroh, a younger Iroh who was just smiling at him and telling him that going into the war room would be no fun. Zuko was insistent though. He wanted to learn and he wanted to sit on the meeting. Hearing Iroh warn him not to speak gave Jet a bad feeling, but Zuko just agreed and bowed in thanks before he walked in. Jet realized that there were no more hands pushing him, but he took a step forward and when he glanced behind him he found two pairs of gold eyes watching and a small nod from Lu Ten.

He walked in, glancing around and finding Zuko seated at the table, quiet and respectful. Jet went and sat behind him, wondering what he was about to witness.

Jet quickly decided that this was the most boring thing he’d ever witnessed. His mind wandered, reminding him that he  _ had _ seen the other girls with Azula. They were her childhood friends.

His head snapped up suddenly, hearing another man interrupt the first general that was speaking.

“But the Forty-First is entirely new recruits,” What had happened, Jet regretted not paying attention, but the next words were like ice in his veins, “How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?”

The look on the general’s face made him sick again, “ _ I don’t _ . They’ll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?”

Jet was sick, how much did these soldier’s trust these generals? How many of them expected them to protect the newest recruits? This one wanted to sacrifice them though. Jet might have held no love for Fire Nation soldier’s lives, but he knew that he’d never sacrifice his  _ own _ people.

“You can’t sacrifice an entire division like that!” Zuko’s voice was strong, the boy was standing and Jet couldn’t help himself.

“Shut up!  **_Your uncle told you to be quiet_ ** !” Jet knew he couldn’t hear him, but he knew this couldn’t end well.

“Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?” All eyes had found Zuko’s form and Jet was on his feet like he could protect the young prince from them. Then he realized only Iroh himself wasn’t looking at him.

“There will always be consequences to someone’s actions,” Lu Ten’s voice was soft.

The flames in front of the throne were rising, creating an impressive wall of fire that was clearly reflecting his anger. Jet was practically in a daze, the only thing clearly keeping him upright was the strong hand on his shoulder. The Fire Lord was telling Zuko that for his disrespect - Jet felt like that was ridiculous, Zuko wanted to  _ protect _ his people - he’d have to fight an Agni Kai.

He turned, hoping for an explanation, “A firebender’s duel.”

Jet decided that he wished he’d never wondered. He watched Zuko turn and size up the old general. Jet suddenly felt a spark, Zuko was  _ strong _ , he could do it. He could beat that old man. He watched the boy agree, Jet still felt sick.

He felt himself being walked somewhere else and the scene was changing. Something about the general fighting him was wrong and Jet didn’t know  _ what _ .

Soon they were at an arena of some sort. Zuko was kneeling on one side, and he looked around. Iroh was there, looking worried and Azula was next to him, with something bright and cruel in her gold eyes. Why were everyone’s eyes so  _ gold _ ?

Jet looked up as Zuko turned, the fabric falling from his shoulders as he started to enter a firebending stance before faltering. He looked across, was the general more dangerous than he thought? Was… Jet stared in horror, that was the Fire Lord, but everything hit him at once.

“His war room… so he disrespected… his own father,” He looked at Lu Ten and his sad, serious gaze, “He wouldn’t hurt… who am I kidding…”

Jet felt like he had to look back, staring at the way Zuko’s face turned fearful.

He watched, praying he was wrong.

Zuko was speaking quickly, head bowing as he finished speaking, “Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation’s best interests at heart.  _ I’m sorry I spoke out of turn _ !”

“You will fight for your honor,” Ozai’s voice unnerved Jet, but he was still furious. He glared at the man but looked back at the scared boy.

Zuko was moving to kneel and press himself face down onto the ground and press his arms to stone. His jaw tensed at the position, “I meant you no disrespect,” Zuko looked up and Jet wished he could protect him, “I am your loyal son.”

“Rise and fight Prince Zuko!” The demand was ridiculous, what child wanted to fight their father?

Zuko’s head went back down, “I won’t fight you.”

“You  _ will _ learn respect,” Ozai’s voice scared Jet now, watching Zuko rise to his hands and knees, looking up at his father.

“Fight,” Jet pleaded uselessly, he’d already figured out how this fight ended, “Please get up and fight.”

The squeeze on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him grounded at the sight of the shaking boy, “And suffering will be your,” Jet started to shake his head, but his eyes were focused on the pair, “Teacher.”

Jet watches Ozai reach and grab Zuko’s jaw in a way that he might have mistaken for gentle if he didn’t know better. Then his hand settled over his kneeling son’s face. Over the tears that seemed to move nothing in him.

Jet heard and watched the fire blast and he could hear the scream that came from the boy’s throat. Jet yelled himself, feeling tears streaking down his face. He could  _ smell _ it, by the spirits Jet had never wanted to smell burning human flesh again. Especially not when it was a young Zuko pleading for mercy from his father and sobbing.

Jet was still crying when he collapsed and the sounds of the crowd disappeared. Lu Ten’s hand was on his shoulder and he could feel the tremor in him. He hadn’t enjoyed being witness to his cousin’s abuse. Jet was retching, the smell and everything else made him want to throw up, but he was a spirit, he couldn’t.

Suddenly a different hand was on his knee and Jet thoughtlessly threw himself in Ursa’s arms. She was the only thing that felt good at the moment. He wasn’t told off or removed, just held. He didn’t deserve it, but he was thankful for the woman especially right then.

Jet wasn’t sure what all he was saying, but he knew he was apologizing. To Zuko, to Ursa, to anyone who’d ever so much as been near that insane man. He even pitied Azula.

\----------

Jet wasn’t in the spirit world for much longer and as soon as he was awake he surged to his feet and ran until he was leaning over the edge of the ship and throwing up over the side. He ignored questions and glances and made a decision.

“I’m going to rip his  _ fucking guts out _ ,” His voice was raspy, barely audible.


	12. On the Boat

Apparently, Jet’s quiet declaration of eviscerating Ozai hadn’t been quiet enough. Someone had heard and now people were giving him sidelong glances. His insistence that it was no one on the boat seemed to soothe no one. Though that was probably based on the fact that Jet had refused to tell anyone who he was talking about.

His mind was full of nothing but thought of revenge against the Fire Lord and… at this point, it would be kidnapping the prince. He told no one about those thoughts, but he was quick to pick up on a conversation that he was dragged into.

“How did you know Zuko?” Katara’s voice was accusatory, “You just sort of… stared him down in the catacombs.”

Most of the adults gave him suspicious looks, but Jet just focused on the question with a truthful answer.

“I met him on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. He and his uncle claimed they were refugees and I was told his name was Lee,” Jet shrugged, “I happened to see the old man heat his tea with firebending. I followed the guy around until I had proof, then went to the Dai Li.”

“Which is why they wanted to hire you,” Sokka finished, earning a shrug and a nod, “How did you even get proof?”

Jet was glad he was on the deck and his face was already flushed from the cold wind on his face. They couldn’t prove that he was blushing at the memories of Zuko on his lap in a dark alley of Ba Sing Se. They couldn’t prove all the stolen kisses before he’d turned him in. They couldn’t prove anything.

“Like I said, I followed them around a bunch,” Jet heard a sharp bark of laughter.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, he’s telling the truth but  _ damn _ did his heart start racing when you asked how he got his proof!” Toph’s declaration only had Jet stiffening up.

Katara just rolled her eyes, but he saw Sokka’s jaw drop and he decided to glare at him to shut his mouth. He growled lowly, not wanting to explain his decision to kiss a firebender.

Toph was still cackling, glaring at him and frowning at her despite knowing she couldn’t see it.

Jet refused to explain further, but Sokka’s blue eyes were still wide and mildly judgemental. Jet refused to explain it. What he’d done with the prince was his own business.

“Alright… so you just met the prince of the Fire Nation on a boat?” Sokka managed.

“Yeah, they were going there as refugees,” He paused and shrugged, “At least that was their claim.”

“It also explains Azula’s comment on thanking him,” Sokka mused, earning a look from Katara, “He turned them into the Dai Li, so he’s how she got Zuko back at all. Though… considering the last time I saw them face-off, she was trying to kill her uncle and Zuko sided with  _ us _ .”

They mumbled and Jet didn’t ask, maybe he could get an explanation from whatever spirit bothered him next.

“So uh…” Katara hesitated, looking at the others, “I hate to say it, because Zuko’s kind of a problem, but… I think something was wrong.”

“Oh?” Toph said and Jet raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, in all our former fights,” Katara said, “Zuko was  _ dangerous _ , but it makes me wonder if he was ever trying to kill us. In the catacombs, he was kind of following whatever Azula told him to do and he was… scary. Not to mention he started to lightning bend at Jet and then just sorta blew up at the last moment.”

Jet paused, “Yeah, he was definitely acting weird. He was… smiling weirdly I guess?” Jet shrugged at their expressions, “Don’t look at me like that, he didn’t seem like the smiling type.” Not that he hadn’t seen his smile and knew it wasn’t right.

“Yeah…” Sokka needed to wipe that smirk off his face, “Well, we can agree Zuko was being weird and the Dai Li apparently brainwash people. So now we have a brainwashed prince of the Fire Nation who will do anything to stop us.”

The others seemed equally concerned. Jet was concerned himself, though he’d never admit it.

He stood up and waved at them, “Well, I’m leaving now.”

He managed to escape before he heard footsteps following him and Sokka grabbing his arm to grin at him.

“What,” Jet snapped a little.

“You fucking  _ made out _ with the prince of the Fire Nation,” Sokka looked like he was going to die laughing.

“You can’t prove that,” Jet said shortly.

“By the spirits,” Sokka was laughing, letting go of Jet’s arm and doubling over, “At least you did it on the ferry before you-”

Jet’s face was red, he knew it had to be. Sokka’s eyes went wide and he looked near tears again.

“Oh, my fucking-” Sokka collapsed on the ground in laughter, “It was  _ after _ ! You made out with him  _ after _ finding out he was a prince!”

“I did not-” Jet started to flounder a little, “I did  _ not _ know he was a prince!”

“But you  _ did _ know he was a firebender!” Sokka accused.

“Prove it!” Jet snapped, crossing his arms.

Sokka suddenly shifted in place, then ran towards the deck. Jet froze in place for a moment. Sokka wouldn’t tell- oh by the spirits  _ Katara _ . Jet ran after him, launching along the deck and tackling him.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Jet roared at him.

Sokka was cackling and he knew that the younger boy was far too amused for Jet’s own good. If he told them then he had to  _ explain _ which meant thinking about Zuko more. Jet was already messed up over him.

“I can’t-” Sokka’s laughter had Jet dragging him off the deck and meeting Katara’s eyes.

“I promise I’m not gonna kill him,” He managed, still dragging him off to concerned looks.

Jet managed to manhandle Sokka into a room and close the door. Sooka was laughing and Jet thought he might break his word. Sokka was  _ very _ killable right then.

“Shut  **up** !” Jet yelled, hoping he’d stop.

“No!” Sokka declared, “You had a thing for fucking  _ Zuko _ !”

“You can’t prove anything!” Jet snarled, throwing his hands up.

“But you did,” Sokka was calming down a little, “And it’s fucking funny as hell because you  _ hate _ everything to do with the Fire Nation and you kissed the crown prince and -”

Sokka paused; looking at Jet’s face where he had his arms crossed and something passed over his expression.

“ _ What _ ?” Jet snapped, sulking even though he’d never admit it.

“You fell for him,” Sokka said, expression turning curious for a minute, “You fell for him at some point, but you turned him in any way. You  _ still _ like Zuko, knowing he’s the prince and everything.”

“Prove it,” Jet said, voice low.

At this point, Jet felt like that was as good as saying yes.


	13. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet plans and dreams. Zuko dreams and during his few moments of clarity he wonders what's going on.

It seemed when Sokka found something out he didn’t give up on it ever. He seemed insistent on forcing Jet to admit that he and Zuko had been a thing. Despite his protests, Sokka continued his assault, but at least he seemed to understand that Jet was going to flip if he told anyone else about his suspicions.

Jet’s dreams and spirit world journeys seemed to be getting worse.

Sometimes it was just dreams of spending quiet days with Zuko either in the forests of the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Palace. He was either greeted warmly by the prince and held like nothing bad had ever happened or found him waiting with betrayal in his eyes. Jet couldn’t say that one was worse than the other because it always seemed to end with Zuko telling him that he would have stayed with him.

The dreams were bad, but nothing more than his mind conjuring up what could have been. The spirits were even more confusing than ever.

Roku seemed to have taken over as the one showing him the past, which he wouldn’t stop doing. He seemed intent on Jet knowing every dark aspect of the prince’s childhood and early teen years. Then his three years on a boat after his banishment - which still pissed Jet off and left him in a bad mood all day when he thought about it - where he was in command of a small naval vessel.

Lu Ten and Ursa had taken to occasionally showing him Zuko in the present. He spent a lot of time with his sister. She seemed to have attached to him, keeping a tight grip on his hand when they were walking.

Jet remembered the fact that she’d tried to kill him before and wondered why she didn’t just jail or kill him now that he couldn’t fight.

He concluded that she did love Zuko, she just didn’t know how to handle it. She didn’t know how to handle the praise and adoration he held towards her in their youth. She didn’t know how to handle that Ursa had apparently favored him, but he still loved her. Azula didn’t seem to understand that he loved her at all.

So when he had no will of his own to try and avoid her wrath, she kept him close. Which made Jet wonder if she even understood anything. That if she had just avoided hurting him in their youth, he would have stayed near her of his own free will.

When she  _ wasn’t _ with him, however, he seemed to make his way to the pond he saw in his dreams. The one full of turtleducks. Jet watched him feed the small animals, sitting there at the edge of the water.

There were other spirits too, like Azulon and Sozin who crept up out of nowhere. Letting in even one spirit meant that apparently Jet was a free game now so long as they could find a connection. So he had a small army of pissed off Fire Nation spirts bothering him all the time. That and the one Earth Kingdom spirit that he’d figured out was Kyoshi. She seemed to just want to call him a dumbass and smack him on occasion. Which was actually refreshing.

Jet also spent his days trying to ignore the fact that he might be going insane. He could feel the ghost of warm fingers on his hand. He couldn’t look anymore because he knew that there wouldn’t be anyone there with a small smile to draw him away somewhere private. There was also never anyone there when he felt warm breath on his cheek and whispered words. There was no warm body curled up next to his when he slept and no one standing at his side when he just watched the ocean. There were no curious eyes when he practiced with his hook blades and no laughter when he cursed at a misstep.

There was no one there and Jet knew that. So he was confused as to why he could still feel and hear all of those things. It was almost weird enough for him to tell someone. That would mean admitting things though and he wasn’t ready for that. So Jet kept his silence and pretended that nothing was happening.

He was so out of it that when Aang finally woke up he just sort of stared through the whole ordeal. Aang apparently wasn’t on board with the whole ‘faking his death’ thing that the others had going. Which wasn’t really all that surprising.

Jet was just waiting for the invasion that they had planned.

Last time he’d seen Zuko the sight of Jet had apparently been enough to help snap him out of his brainwashing for at least a few minutes. Enough that he’d seen those bright eyes go back to normal as his bending blew him up.

Jet was going to go in with the invasion force, but he was going to find Zuko. He was going to do his best to break him out of the brainwashing and take him with him when he left the Fire Nation. He was going to take Zuko with him one way or another. He wasn’t going to leave him with that monster that everyone called his father.

From the way Sokka glanced at him sometimes, he wondered if the other knew his plans. If he did though, he never confronted him about it and as far as Jet knew, never told anyone else. So Jet’s plans were uncontested. He didn’t think that most of the others would agree to his plans, but he wasn’t going to give them up easily.

Besides, Aang still needed a firebending teacher. If Jet got Zuko on their side, he could teach him. Zuko was apparently a really good firebender - despite what Zuko himself had said that one night in Ba Sing Se - who would be able to teach him. Jet treated that like it was the only thing that he would gain from bringing Zuko with them.

Jet knew that if he did get Zuko to come with him, he’d owe him  _ a lot _ of apologies and explanations.

~~~~~~~~~~

During Zuko’s lucid moments, he wondered what was going on. He was home, but… something was off. Azula was always at his side, quick to drag him back into the daze that was always there at the edges of his mind.

When he was alone and got to think clearly, he tried to figure out what happened.

The Avatar was dead. Azula killed him while in Ba Sing Se and because he joined her, he was allowed home.

Zuko didn’t remember joining her.

Zuko also dreamt a lot about Jet. The brown-eyed boy was a constant in his dreams. Coming to curl up and drape over him at the turtleduck pond or pounce on him from between trees. Standing on the  _ Wani _ and accepting being teased by Zuko for not being used to it. Zuko enjoyed the dreams more than he’d admit, being showered in attention even in his dreams was nice. Because in the dreams Jet always had his hands on him. Always reaching out to touch him. Holding him and kissing him.

It didn’t make it easier though, because he’d promised himself that he’d get over Jet. Though he found that was impossible, even if he did want to punch him in his stupid face. He was still very much attached to Jet. Enough that he remembered clarity in Ba Sing Se when he had lightning ready to strike Jet… he had come to his senses for a minute and blown himself up instead.

Zuko sometimes felt like Jet’s eyes were on him in the palace, but that wasn’t possible so he just blamed whatever the Dai Li did to him. Just like his dreams of Jet on a Fire Nation ship full of people weren’t possible.

He still reached for his hands sometimes in those dreams, watching him jump a little until he didn’t anymore. He couldn’t help crawling next to him when he was going to fall asleep or watching him practice his swords and laughing when he fumbled and cursed. Standing next to him to watch the water at night.

If he was going to dream about the guy, he was going to enjoy it. Which was why he sometimes pressed kisses to his cheek, knowing that nothing could happen but doing that and murmuring how he’d wanted to stay with him made him feel better and worse at the same time. He shouldn’t be pining over him like this… but he couldn’t help but want to.

If he couldn’t do anything else he could at least enjoy having Jet in his dreams. Dreams where everything was better or dreams where he could just watch Jet exist. Dreams where everything was simple.

Zuko sighed, reaching for his hand again, watching his hand slip through Jet’s but the taller shivered as he did.

Zuko wondered if he would stop having these dreams suddenly and hoped that he could at least have this one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jet insane? The real answer? No. Jet just doesn't know that Zuko's in spirit form right next to him and being affectionate.
> 
> Spirits really get a fucking kick out of messing with them, neither of them knowing that the other is aware of what's going on when they dream of the present. Not that Zuko knows that that's happening. He's just lonely and wants to be near Jet.


	14. School Days and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet gets dragged to school and a little grateful for chatty ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet gets to explain ~homophobia~

Wearing Fire Nation armor on a ship to disguise himself was one thing, especially when he could just hide and avoid the problem that was potentially getting seen. Once he had rid himself of that armor and gotten back into his normal clothes though he was expecting to stay in them.

This was too much to ask.

Jet had gone with the rest of the Avatar’s team - he still wasn’t sure this was the best idea, Katara sometimes looked like she wanted to stab him - and now they were in the Fire Nation and… stealing clothes. Jet thought the insanity was done when Sokka declared random birds ‘enemy birds’. Jet supposed he wasn’t  _ wrong _ , but it still felt ridiculous. They were birds and Jet refused to see anything - except for maybe a messenger hawk - as his enemy.

Jet stared as the others rushed off to steal clothes at random off a clothesline. Except for Sokka who was going to be very picky about what he was wearing. So Jet just ran forward and grabbed the first thing that would fit him and didn’t look like it was meant for a woman.

He rushed off with the others, huffing as he hid with them and looked down at the red clothing he was holding. He scowled, not exactly pleased to have to run around in red clothing but… he knew that being in the Fire Nation in Earth Kingdom colors would be even worse. Jet wasn’t planning on dying anytime soon, so he would have to put up with it. He could put up with it for Zuko. To be able to get that much closer to him and hopefully manage to take him away from the palace that he was in.

It was his only hope. So he got dressed. He looked at the clothes, frowning and looking over as he heard laughter. It was Katara, who had realized what his expression was about.

“Oh lay off, I hate the Fire Nation but I’m not exactly trying to die,” Jet said, fixing his clothes and frowning.

“Sure you do,” Sokka’s voice carried over to him, grinning.

Jet immediately narrowed his eyes, pointing at him. He didn’t say anything, knowing that the threat was clear enough without words. That and a verbal threat towards him might give Katara enough reason to kill him. He wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t try. He took a breath, rubbing at his face, glaring at Sokka again before he went back to making sure he didn’t look ridiculous.

“I’m still trying to figure out what Sokka is talking about with Jet!” Toph said, throwing her hands up, “I don’t like being left out of the loop of mocking!”

“Don’t bother Toph, whatever he knows he’s holding onto it like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever had,” Aang said, tying something over his arrow.

Jet ignored the conversation as it continued, scowling at the simple, but Fire Nation clothes. He glanced over, seeing Aang’s expression slip as he was gushing over Katara.

“Your necklace…” Jet saw the problem as soon as he said it.

The necklace was Water Tribe, she couldn’t wear it around the Fire Nation without someone taking notice. He did feel bad that she had to take it off, she’d told him why she wore it and how significant it was to her. He looked at the town, frowning when he felt someone near his shoulder.

“Can you manage not to murder someone while we’re in town?” Sokka said, managing to sound joking while also staring at him like he was worried about whether or not he would kill someone.

“I’m not going to just up and kill someone,” He said, carefully strapping his swords to his side, “I’ve got something to do, and getting arrested or killed wouldn’t help that.”

Sokka was watching him, clearly thinking about his answer. Jet wasn’t lying, he had something to do and anything happening to him would prevent that. So he wasn’t going to risk it and lose his chance at saving Zuko. He reached up, rubbing at his face for a moment, looking at Sokka who was glancing at Jet’s hair.

“I’m sure whatever you’re about to say, no matter what it is, I’m not going to like it,” He said, looking annoyed.

“First off, I’m just checking considering what happened the first time we met,” Sokka pointed out, but Jet just crossed his arms waiting, “Second… no one in the Fire Nation really… wears their hair down. Especially when it’s long enough to wear up.”

Jet froze, staring at him and immediately narrowed his eyes, “No. I draw the line. I’m not putting my hair up I will  _ not _ -”

\----------

Jet was glaring at Toph, who was the source of his irritation at the moment. Of course, the tiny earthbender would use said earthbending to force him to stay still so that the others could forcefully pull his hair up. He glared at the others for a moment for good measure, but he didn’t say anything. He knew that they’d just make him put it back up if he took it down, but it was  _ weird _ .

Jet had never had his hair other than just… down. So having it pulled back and up was a completely new experience to him. It wasn’t what he did, so now he had to slowly get used to it. If he could.

Jet turned to the others again as they made sure that Appa was well hidden before they got ready to go into town and finish finding things they needed.

"You know," Jet gave Sokka an unamused look, "Zuko's probably wearing his hair just like that right now."

"Oh, fuck  _ off _ ," Jet mumbled.

Sokka was right of course, Zuko was wearing his hair in this style at that very moment. Which did more to calm Jet’s temper than he wanted to admit. He shouldn’t be calmed by the thought of being in another nation’s colors and wearing his hair in the same style that the prince would. He shouldn’t calm down at the thought of seeing Zuko again.

“Come on,” Sokka pushed, keeping them further towards the back of the group, “Why won’t you just admit it? I’m still curious how you ended up doing  _ anything _ with him. He was always… pretty stiff and cold when I met him.”

Jet wasn’t sure if he was trying to avoid pissing him off or if he was just unsure of how to describe Zuko. Either way, his question did make him pause, staring blankly for a moment at him as he did. Why was he keeping it a secret? He doubted that any of the others would care who he liked or what he’d done. It wasn’t really how they were to do something like that and try and mock someone. So really, if Jet thought about it, he didn’t have a reason not to answer him about Zuko or their short relationship.

He glanced at the other’s expression, “There’s nothing to tell.”

Sokka didn’t look any more convinced than he had before, but he was quick to shift the conversation to include the others and what supplies they’d need. Which meant that Jet could trail after them at a distance. He was thinking about what Sokka said when he questioned how he and Zuko had ended up doing anything.

He could taste wine, even though he hadn’t drunk any since those nights in Ba Sing Se. He could see Zuko’s stiff, wary expression softening slowly. Eyes as warm as bending heated skin. His voice took on a quieter tone. Whispered secrets in a dark alley. The knowledge that Jet was somehow sure had never been trusted to anyone else. A final kiss that Jet had tried to use to kill all of his emotions for him.

Jet remembered the way he’d held himself as he talked about his family. The open easy way he spoke of his mother and uncle, the soft tone he took as he spoke of them. His sister was spoken of with a wariness that Jet hadn’t understood until that fight in the catacombs. His father… The Fire Lord himself spoke of respectfulness that was different than the way that he held himself. He had his shoulders stiff and curled in, hiding from someone who wasn’t there to see him. Unspoken fear that he wouldn’t share even under the influence of alcohol.

It had taken so much time and effort to get past Zuko’s carefully constructed walls. It had turned into small acts of kindness and care that Jet couldn’t overlook. The tea that he’d been given for free hadn’t been necessary, it was just something that he’d done for him. It felt similar to the way that he’d always kept Jet on his left. He still wasn’t sure why, but he’d taken it to mean that he trusted him. It was completely unspoken.

Jet focused on as the others were finishing making their outfits suitably Fire Nation and less likely to be noticed. He kept near the group but said nothing. Katara had replaced her necklace with one that was Fire Nation, Toph had put on some sort of headpiece, and Sokka had fixed his wolftail into a topknot with a clear Fire Nation insignia. Jet was watching them though, expression distant as they started again.

Jet only zoned back in when Aang suddenly stopped and looked disappointed that they were going into a shop that seemed to sell exclusively meat. Jet couldn’t say that Aang’s diet was always  _ practical _ , but it was just how Aang was. Jet might also be hungry, but he had gone hungry for longer and worse reasons. Aang was just a kid.

“You guys should go ahead, I’ll just get some lettuce out of the garbage,” Aang was waving at Katara who had returned the gesture when they all went still, “Uh, Jet.”

“I’ll come with you,” He shrugged at the boy.

The way he lit up at offer reminded Jet just how young the boy was. It was clear that he had expected to go alone. Jet watched Katara seem to take a moment to decide whether or not she liked the idea of that.

The idea of Jet going off with Aang was preferable to him going off alone.

“Be careful,” She said, Jet just shrugged and Aang nodded eagerly.

Aang turned and greeted random people as they passed by them. Jet wasn’t sure that ‘hotman’ was even something that people in the Fire Nation said, especially with the looks that they were getting each time Aang said it. They didn’t seem  _ bothered _ but they seemed like they were hearing something odd. Jet just stayed quiet.

“It’s over, we caught you,” The three soldiers that had suddenly approached them had never made Jet wish more that he had his swords.

Sokka had convinced him to leave them behind, convincing him that a knife was enough and he didn’t know if they were too recognizable as Earth Kingdom weapons. He  _ might  _ be able to manage with just a knife, but it didn’t sound pleasant.

Aang’s wide gray eyes landing on him though were enough to stay his temper for a moment.

“Who me?” He heard him ask and he wanted to hit himself, the kid sounded so  _ guilty _ .

“It couldn’t be more obvious that you two don’t belong here,” The guard said, glaring at them and Jet was cursing not staying with the group, “Next time you two decide to play hookey, don’t wear a uniform out.”

Jet immediately plastered his playful grin on his face, hoping it was tinged with just enough embarrassment to get them by. Two guards grabbed Aang and the other laid his hand on his shoulder. He wondered if he could get out of it, but this could go bad quickly. He couldn’t make a scene, he  _ couldn’t _ . He just huffed a little like he was annoyed and nodded to Aang.

Aang was naive, but he could manage to make it through just one school day. That’s it. Jet not so much. School required reading and writing and Jet was extremely bad at both. One day, just so he didn’t start people searching for him. Then he’d never go anywhere near this town again, it wasn’t worth it.

Jet was dragged to a separate classroom than Aang, which made sense, they were very different ages. He walked in, met with a severe-looking older man. He remembered seeing all the soldiers, Fire Nation nationals, and even  _ Zuko _ doing the same thing when met with someone older or in a position above them. He was clumsy with his hands, but he quickly formed the shape and bowed to the man stiffly.

“A new student?” The man sounded suspicious and Jet hoped that Aang was making the same choice Jet was.

“I just got here from the colonies,” His voice was stiff, but  _ technically _ it wasn’t a lie, his childhood home had been turned into one.

He gave him a continuous look of skepticism, “Well let’s see if you even know enough to be here.”

Jet immediately cursed his luck and instead of glaring like he wanted to, he nodded.

“What are the names of General Iroh’s children?” The man asked, a smile playing on his lips already.

_ ‘Oh, thank the spirits literally,’ _ Jet thought, staring at the smug man, “General Iroh only had one child, his son, Prince Lu Ten.”

The man froze slightly, but his eyes narrowed, “And where do you believe the Prince is now?”

“Prince Lu Ten… died at the Siege of Ba Sing Se,” Jet said, remembering his first meeting with the spirit of the man.

The man hadn’t expected him to know anything about the royal family. Which was working in his favor.

“Where is the rest of the royal family then?” He asked, expression still cold.

Jet had to pause, “The rest of the royals should all be in the palace in Caldera.”

“How old are the Fire Lord’s children?”

Jet had the feeling the man was simply making sure that he wasn’t completely ignorant, which rubbed him the wrong way, “Crown Prince Zuko is sixteen and Princess Azula is fourteen.”

Apparently the man had decided that he had no more patience than that for asking him useless questions.

The rest of the day was  _ fucking weird _ . Jet quickly realized that everything that was being taught was an elaborate propaganda campaign and there was nothing true about how they spoke about the other nations.

Suddenly Zuko’s behavior started to make more sense and even the army started to make a little more sense. It wasn’t right, but then again he couldn’t say that they knew it was wrong. He hated it. He wanted to drag Zuko out of the capital more than ever. Into the real world and he took a breath to calm himself down.

Jet didn’t see Aang again until the end of the day and kept a decent distance while watching something go down. It looked like it was just a small spat caused by the older boy. Which made Jet make a face.

When he left another boy walked up and started chatting with him and Aang smiled. He watched him say something, but he couldn’t help but notice that as the other left he paused and looked back at him.

Jet watched him look back and forth for a minute and he paused before he shrugged. He was just going with some kid, not a whole thing of soldiers. Aang smiled and rushed off after the boy.

“I am  _ not _ explaining this,” He muttered, heading back towards the cave.

\----------

Jet stood by his decision as he watched the others wait impatiently for Aang to return. He wasn’t going to get into trouble, it wasn’t his job to control Aang after all. When the boy finally came back he’d never been quite so relieved not to be on the receiving end of the others.

“Where were you? We’ve been worried sick and Jet won’t explain!” She shot him a dirty look.

“I am not the Avatar’s keeper,” He pointed out, relaxing still.

“I got invited to play with some kids after school!” Aang's cheery voice made him smirk a little.

“After what?!” Sokka yelped.

“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school and I’m going back tomorrow,” He said calmly.

“Enrolled in  _ what _ ?!” Sokka yelled again.

“Jet did too!” He suddenly said, pointing at him.

“Oh, don’t push this off on me, I only went because I was  _ forced _ to,” He said, “And I behaved.”

Katara looked between them, clearly about to yell.

“I’m so glad that I didn’t have to go to school,” Toph said, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko walked calmly by, staring almost blankly at the tower as he walked forward. He looked at a guard who was getting worked up and he went stiff. He stared, eyes blank and the man froze and nodded a little as he stepped back into place.

“Tell no one, you saw nothing tonight,” He said calmly.

The frightened look the guard gave him was enough. He went in, straight to the cell he knew was there.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jet did  _ not _ agree to go back to school the next day. He had no use to and hiding in a cave sounded more pleasant. He wasn’t going to worry himself about it, Aang wasn’t going to get hurt.

That and he had the feeling that if he kept getting asked questions about the royals that he’d slip and say something he shouldn’t know. Because learning a lot of royal secrets from dead royals was risky. He didn’t know what was obvious and what’s a secret really, he’d need to sleep on it.

And hope that one of the dead royals was feeling chatty.

\----------

“You  _ what _ ?” Sokka yelled, Jet had a feeling it made him feel better.

“I need someone to pretend they're my parents,” Aang said, giving them a sad look.

Katara’s face went stern, “I am  _ not _ pretending to be married to my brother. Or Jet. Especially Jet.”

“I mean… I could pretend to be married to Jet?” Sokka seemed to be musing that thought a little too hard.

“Not a chance,” He said, shaking his head.

“Hey! I’m attractive!” Sokka said, obviously offended.

“I have nothing to say to that, other than the fact that it’s more about not getting ya know…  _ arrested _ ,” He sighed, then saw their faces, “Oh, please tell me you all know and I’m not talking to a brick wall?”

“Uh, no?” Sokka said slowly.

“Oh, are you  _ serious _ ?” Toph exclaimed.

“Oh good, someone knows, but now I’ve got to explain  _ homophobia _ ,” Jet muttered.

“As you are literally the oldest here… yes,” Toph agreed.

“What are you talking about?” Katara snapped.

“Okay, so… Aang,” When the other looked at him, “From what little I know, the Air Nomads were always open and accepting of anyone, no matter their relationship right?”

“Yeah!” He said, expression going from worried to cheery quick, “The monks taught us that all love was good!”

“Okay,” He muttered, “What do the Water Tribes think of same-sex relationships?”

“Well, there’s nothing against them and if someone knows they won’t do anything,” Sokka said, “But it’s preferred to keep it to yourself. Like… just you and your partner.”

“Well, there are no laws  _ against it _ in the Earth Kingdom, but it’s really frowned upon so people tend to keep it quiet,” Jet said, “But in the Fire Nation it’s outright  _ illegal _ .”

“But-” Aang’s voice cut in, “The Fire Nation was always accepting, not quite as much as the monks but more than the others.”

“It’s been a hundred years,” Jet shook his head, “Sozin outlawed it.”

The others were staring blankly at him, “So it would get us thrown in jail at best or just killed at worst. New plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Uncle…” His voice was soft, staring at the man’s back.

He didn’t turn, but he saw him move a little. He felt fuzzy, but not completely unaware. He was tense and breathing steadily. Something was wrong, he wasn’t sure what, but he knew he’d go under again soon.

“What happened?” He whispered, “Uncle I can’t remember.”

Watching him turn and his stern expression go worried helped.

“Prince Zuko,” His voice was soft, “What’s happening to you?”

“I can’t remember anything really, just… Jet was there at the end in Ba Sing Se and then I was at the Palace,” He admitted.

His Uncle’s frown worried him, “Why did you join your sister?”

“That’s just it,” He said quietly, “I don’t remember doing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, these are actually the canon stances on same-sex relationships in the world of ATLA.


End file.
